La Fuerza del Corazon
by AdaZu
Summary: UA. OCC. Ellos se enamoraron desconociendo la enfermedad que padecia. ¿Sera suficientemente fuerte su Corazon o se veran separados por ello? entren y averiguenlo... S&S. Reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste…

**Principio**

-Todo esta bien- le dijo el doctor tras terminar de ver los exámenes.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura despidiéndose del doctor- le aseguro que con la manera que mi padre cocina, parece un nutricionista con las comidas que me prepara tan saludables y balanceadas-

El doctor le dirigió una mirada de aprobación a Fujikata sin que Sakura se diera cuenta.- Si me lo imagino, pero el sabe lo que es mejor para ti. Además una buena alimentación siempre mantiene el cuerpo sano y fuerte.

Fujikata asintió levemente.

-ves papa, todo esta bien, como siempre. No es necesario que me hagas exámenes cada mes- dijo Sakura cuando salieron del consultorio.

Fujikata suspiro- Es necesario por precaución.- le dijo el sonriéndole.

-Pero es que ni siquiera estoy enferma- le dijo ella.- y tiene que ser cada mes.

La sonrisa se amplio mas- lo se, pero eres mi hija y es mi deber cuidarte. Solo para sentirme tranquilo ¿si?-

-Esta bien- le contesto ella dándole un abrazo- se que te preocupas por mi, papa, pero no es necesario que cada mes vengas a hacerme exámenes.

_-Es muy necesario- pensó Fujikata con lastima. _

Juntos salieron del tan conocido hospital y se dirigieron a su casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se miro al espejo- ¿No se si dejármelo suelto o en una cola?- se pregunto al día siguiente cuando se prepara para ir al colegio. Luego recordó a su mejor amigo y que alguna vez le había dicho que le encantaba su pelo suelto. Entonces decidió dejarlo suelto. Miro como iba vestida y sonrió. Estaba lista.

-Ya me voy papa- grito ella desde la puerta.

-Nos vemos hija- dijo el- que te vaya muy bien.

-Gracias- le mando un beso con la mano y se dirigió al instituto, el cual quedaba a muy pocas cuadras de su casa. Entro al colegio y se dirigió a su casillero.

-Buenos días amiga- escucho que le decían. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con su mejor amiga.

-Buenos Días, Tomoyo- le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- pregunto ella.

-¿En el consulta con el doctor?-

Tomoyo asintió.

-¿Estas enferma?- escucho Sakura que le decían y sonrió, reconoció esa voz inmediatamente.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro- No, para nada, Shaoran- dijo ella sonriendo al verlo preocupado por ella.-

El suspiro aliviado.

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura contándole a ambos- como siempre, todos los exámenes salieron perfectamente. En realidad no se porque mi papa me lleva todos los meses, yo opino que es un poco exagerado.

-Lo mas seguro es por precaución- le propuso Shaoran- y esta bien es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Ella le sonrió- supongo- dijo restándole importancia.

Eriol se acerco y los saludo a todos.

-Buenos días- respondieron los tres. El se acerco y le dio un beso a Tomoyo.

Ella le sonrió.

-Hay que voy a hacer con ustedes, tortolos- le dijo Sakura suspirando dramáticamente.

Shaoran se rió al igual que Eriol.

Tomoyo la miro e hizo una seña a Shaoran.

Sakura se callo y se sonrojo.

-Me acompañas a ensayar la canción en este momento, amor- le pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol.

Este asintió sonriendo.

-Oh si- dijo Sakura- a ustedes les toca interpretar una canción juntos ¿no? ¿En el baile de primavera?-

Ellos asintieron, se despidieron y se fueron.

Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran y ambos se miraron. Ella se sonrojo y volteo a ver a otro lado.

-Sakura- dijo el sonriéndole. Le tomo la mano y le levanto la cara para que lo viera.

Ella sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba.

Cuando de repente Haruhi se apareció.

-Shaoran, querido- dijo con su voz melosa acercándose a el.

Mientras el dio un paso atrás junto a Sakura.

Ella a penas aguantaba la risa al ver la cara que puso Haruhi. La miro de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta de que la ropa que andaba dejaba ver mucho más de lo necesario y de lo adecuado. Era de pelo caoba, blanca, delgada, que usaba demasiado maquillaje.

Ella la miro con odio- Sakura- dijo en voz más seria.

-Haruhi- dijo ella sonriendo.

Haruhi ignoro a Sakura y se acerco a Shaoran, este a su vez se alejo mas con Sakura- Shaoran querido ¿vas a ir a la práctica del equipo de futbol hoy?

Shaoran rodó los ojos- claro que si, soy el capitán ¿recuerdas?

Haruhi ignoro el tono y dijo- ahí voy a estar para apoyarte- le tiro un beso con la mano y se fue.

Sakura la miro de reojo.

_-Esa tipa que se __cree- pensó ella. _

-Sakura déjala- le dijo Shaoran sonriéndole- sabes como es-

Ella se sonrojo y relajo los músculos que sin querer había contraído. Sonrió- Claro-

-Lo que te iba a decir antes de la interrupción de Haruhi- comenzó Shaoran, acariciándole la mejilla- es que hoy te ves muy bonita-

El la miro. Iba con un vestido blanco a la rodilla y unas sandalias a juego con sus aritos. El vestido tenía un cuello "V" y hacia que las curvas de Sakura resaltaran.

Un ligero tono rosado tiño sus mejillas- muchas gracias.

-¿Vas a ir a las practicas hoy?- pregunto ansioso.

Ella se rió- no me lo perdería por nada.

En eso la campana sonó.

-Nos vemos en la hora de receso- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a su aula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonó la campana anunciando la ansiada libertad de los estudiantes.

Sakura salio de su aula y dejo sus libros en los casilleros. Se dirigió a la cancha de atrás donde seria las prácticas de futbol. Siempre le gustaba ir para ver a Shaoran. Se sentó en una banca mientras veía como practicaban los del equipo el cual Shaoran era el capitán por su gran habilidad seguido por Eriol. Vio como Shaoran anotaba un gol y aplaudió.

-Si- dijo Shaoran al ver que la pelota entraba al marco por en una curva a la derecha muy lejos de portero. Escucho como aplaudían y vio a Sakura. Sonrió, pero se volvió a concentrar en el juego.

Shaoran en serio era muy bueno en todo lo que hacia. Sakura se sintió orgullosa de ser su mejor amiga, suspiro, aunque deseaba ser más que solo su mejor amiga.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que terminara la practica Haruhi apareció. Se puso en la cerca con toda la intención de mostrar sus atributos a Shaoran.

Sakura sintió que se comenzaba a molestar, pero cuando termino la práctica, Shaoran ni noto que Haruhi estaba parada esperándolo. Sonriendo se dirigió donde Sakura, lo que hizo que ella sonrieran aun mas.

-Excelente practica- dijo Sakura- Apuesto que van a ganar el torneo-

-En serio ¿lo crees?- pregunto el.

-No tengo duda- dijo ella sonriéndole-

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse tan afortunado por tener a Sakura a su lado como amiga, pero pronto haría que eso cambiara.

Cuando Sakura estaba esperando que Shaoran se cambiara vio en el la puerta pegada un anuncio.

**Carrera de Cien Metros**** Para Muchachas**

**Todas las interesadas registrarse con el maestro de Educación Física. Será después del torneo de Futbol en la cancha. **

-Será dentro de 3 semanas- dijo ella interesada-

-Veo que viste la carrera- dijo alguien atrás de ella.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Haruhi?- pregunto amablemente.

-Que te alejes de Shaoran- contesto ella- el es mío.

Sakura se rió- Primero el no es tuyo. Segundo, nunca me voy a alejar de el. El es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Pero desearías ser algo mas?- dijo Haruhi- he visto como lo miras. Pero tienes que saber que el me quiere a mi. El solo piensa en mí.

Sakura se rió- si claro.

Haruhi se acerco peligrosamente a Sakura, pero ella no se dejo amedrentar.

-Yo me inscribí en la carrera- dijo Haruhi- si tienes el valor apuesto la que gane se queda con Shaoran-

-No- dijo ella

-Cobarde- le dijo Haruhi.

-Cobarde, es la que necesita apostar para demostrar algo que no es cierto, es infantil e inmaduro- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Te crees mucho- dijo Haruhi.

-No, en realidad no- le contesto Sakura sin perder la sonrisa- pero voy a anotarme en la carrera solo para bajarte los humos-

-Veremos quien gana- le dijo Haruhi malhumorada- ganara la mejor.

-Así será- le dijo ella.

-¡¡Ahh!!- dijo Haruhi dándose la vuelta y se fue.

Shaoran salio de los vestidores justo en el momento en que Haruhi iba pasando.

-¿Que le sucede?- pregunto el sonriendo.

-Nada, me acaba de retar- dijo Sakura sonriendo- Voy a entrar en la carrera de cien metros-

-¿Si? ¿Por qué te reto?- pregunto el.

-Quería que me alejara de ti- contesto ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo el sorprendido.

-Si, dijo que eras de su propiedad- le dijo ella- pero tranquilízate- le acaricio la cara y con eso el se tranquilizo al instante- le voy a ganar en la carrera por ti- le dio un beso en la mejilla y juntos se fueron.

El la detuvo cuando iban de salida- Nunca te alejes de mi Sakura, nunca- dijo el mirándola seriamente.

Ella sonrió- no lo haría por nada del mundo…- dijo.

…Pero ella no sabía lo que el destino les tenía preparado…

**Fin del capitulo. **

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Quiero escuchar sus opiniones, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Pronto actualizare el segundo capitulo, pero espero sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima…


	2. Primeros Sintomas

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste…

**Primer****os Síntomas**

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura bajando por las escaleras al día siguiente- buenos días mama- miro a la foto de su mama colgada en la pared.

-Buenos días hija- contesto Fujikata- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien, - miro el desayuno que tenía, un rico y saludable desayuno- ¡hmmm! Que bien huele papa.

El sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron a comer.

-Papa- comenzó Sakura- se me olvido mencionarte ayer que me voy a inscribir en una carrera de 100 metros en el día del deporte en el colegio en tres semanas- ella sonrió, pero al ver el cambio drástico del semblante de su papa, se preocupo.

Casi se ahoga con la comida Fujikata cuando escucho que Sakura iba a participar en una carrera- ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella alarmada-

-No puedes participar en la carrera te haría daño por…- se callo justo a tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella- no me haría daño correr un poco-

Fujikata estaba entre la espada y la pared-

-Pero en una carrera, hija, se tiene que entrenar mucho. Se requiere tiempo y esfuerzo. Porque no participas en otra actividad en el día del deporte de tu colegio- dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero, yo estoy en buena forma- dijo ella decepcionada de que no la apoyara- no me voy a cansar, es solo correr.-

-Pero te puede hacer daño hacer tanto ejercicio-

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella confusa- si no padezco de ninguna enfermedad, y tampoco es aquel gran esfuerzo, es solo una carrera de cien metros. No me va a pasar nada. Va a ser muy divertido. ¿Dime la razón verdadera por la que no quieres que participe papa?

_-__Por tu salud- pensó el muy preocupado._

Fujikata se quedo callado.

-Ves- dijo ella- no tienes ningún motivo para no dejarme participar.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero que? - dijo ella- por favor, además no es como si fuera a correr una maratón.

Sakura miro a Fujikata seriamente. No entendía porque no la dejaba participar, tenia que averiguarlo.

-Vamos papa- dijo ella- si me siento muy cansada voy a descansar, y que si por alguna razón me siento demasiado agotada no participo y ya. Pero tienes que dejarme al menos intentarlo, ¿por favor?

Fujikata la miro. No podía decirle que no sin decirle la verdad, pero la verdad era algo que Sakura nunca se debía enterar-

-Esta bien hija, puedes participar pero con algunas condiciones- dijo el seriamente.

-Si- dijo ella sonriéndole- ¡cualquier condición!

-Bueno, si te sientes cansada, descansas. No te vas a presionar más de lo que puedes dar. Si sientes alguna cosa extraña vas a descansar y me vas a decir a mi cualquier cosa que te suceda. ¿Entendido?-

-Si- dijo ella seriamente después sonrió- gracias, papa- lo abrazo muy fuerte- te quiero.

-Yo también hija, y tienes que saber que eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida junto a tu hermano Touya- dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo- y que no quiero que nada te pase.

Ella asintió extrañada.

Bueno- dijo el- vete al colegio que si no llegaras tarde.

Si, es cierto- le dio un beso- adiós.

Cuando Sakura desapareció, el suspiro- Que nada le suceda a mi hija- rogó.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ahí esta- dijo Sakura escribiendo su nombre al final de la hoja de inscripción-

-Todos tus exámenes médicos han salido muy bien ¿verdad?- pregunto la muchacha encargada de las inscripciones.

Sakura asintió- perfectamente.

-Muy bien- contesto la muchacha- ya esta inscrita. El premio será un trofeo y ser eximida de la clase de Educación Física.

-Si-

-Muy bien- dijo la muchacha- buena suerte.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y esta le sonrió. Ella sonrió también-

-Por fin- dijo caminando hacia su clase-

Tomoyo se rió- veo que tienes muchas ganas de poner a Haruhi en su lugar, Saku.

-Claro- contesto ella- es que como se atreve a retarme.

-Si- dijo Tomoyo con un brillo de burla- sobre todo te molesto que dijera que Shaoran era de su propiedad, y que la quería a ella.

-Pues claro que…- se callo y noto que Tomoyo la estaba molestando. Se sonrojo.

Tomoyo se rió aun más.

-Pero te digo algo Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- no voy a dejar que ella me gane. Por eso voy a entrenar mucho.

-No te preocupes, tu corres muy rápido- dijo ella sonriéndole. Tomoyo miro su reloj.

-Ya es hora para tu ensayo para la canción que cantaras con Eriol para el Baile de Primavera ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakura.

Ella asintió- y a ti ¿ya te invito Shaoran?

Sakura negó con la cabeza- no se si lo va a hacer.

-¡Oh! por favor- dijo Tomoyo- yo veo como te mira. Estoy casi segura que no tarda más que esta tarde para invitarte al baile.

Sakura deseo que fuera cierto, ella esperaba que Shaoran la invitara muy pronto. Se separo de Tomoyo y fue a buscar a Shaoran.

Al verlo sonrió pero después su sonrisa desapareció. Comenzó a sentirse molesta. Haruhi estaba con el. Se paro a unos cuantos metros de ellos y miro el cartel que anuncia el Baile de Primavera. No quería parecer una entrometida si iba donde estaban ellos.

-¿Vas a ir al Baile de Primavera, Shaoran, con alguien en especial?- le pregunto Haruhi, acercándose a el- ¿tal vez conmigo?

Sakura se puso algo tensa al escuchar la pregunta, lo cual fue algo inevitable ya que si Haruhi lo hubiera dicho mas alto todo el vecindario lo hubiera escuchado.

-En realidad…- comenzó a decir Shaoran- ya le pedí a alguien que fuera conmigo.

Sakura trato de continuar sonriendo pero su sonrisa desapareció.

_Ya le __pidió a alguien que fuera el- pensó ella- y no fue a mi. _

Haruhi miro a Sakura con odio- ¿Con quien?

Sakura sintió la mirada de alguien pero no tuvo el valor de voltear.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

Haruhi vio a Shaoran y después a Sakura- Hmmmp- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Shaoran hizo casi todo lo posible por no reirse, pero cuando volteo y vio a Sakura su sonrisa desapareció.

El corazón de Sakura parecía haber corrido una maratón por lo rápido que latía.

Cuando Haruhi se fue Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran.

-Lo lamento – comenzó a decir el- pero justamente te lo iba a pedir cuando Haruhi vino y me pregunto y entonces…-

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarlo. Le sonrió.

-Sakura- dijo el entendiendo el mensaje- ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-Claro que si-contesto ella sonriendo tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, pero no resistió el impulso y lo abrazo.

El sonrió y también le correspondió el abrazo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos Kinomoto, haz vueltas de calentamiento- le ordeno el sensei de Educación Física por el entrenamiento.

Sakura comenzó a dar vuelta por el campo. Ella estaba sonriendo, estaba tan feliz porque Shaoran la había invitado al baile y no acepto a Haruhi sino a ella.

-Muy bien- dijo el profesor luego de que diera 10 vueltas- ahora vamos a practicar velocidad.

El se coloco al final de la pista con un cronometro en mano.

Sakura se agacho y se coloco en posición de carrera.

-Lista- dijo el profesor- ya.

Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego a la meta. Su corazón se comenzó acelerarse.

-Excelente tiempo Kinomoto. Tiene mucho potencial- dijo el sonriendo- vamos otra vez.

Cuando Sakura se agacho otra vez se comenzó a sentir cansada.

_Que raro- pensó- si no he hecho casi nada de ejercicio- _

-Ya- ella se levanto y corrió con a toda velocidad otra vez.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Trato de respirar profundo para detenerlo un poco pero de nada sirvió. Llego a la meta.

-Muy bien- dijo el sensei- 24 segundos. Veamos si puedes superar ese tiempo.

Ella asintió, trato de sonreír pero supo que no lo había logrado, se sentía de repente muy cansada, sus músculos no respondía.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kinomoto?- le pregunto el sensei- Se ve un poco pálida.

-Si- contesto ella fingiendo una sonrisa- sigamos.

Sakura se volvió a colocar, pero sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Ya- ella ignoro el dolor y corrió con toda su fuerza.

-Excelente- dijo el sensei- 20 segundos. Terminamos.

-Muchas gracias- contesto ella. Cuando el sensei se fue ella se sentó en la cancha, en serio estaba fatigada.

-¿Por qué?- se pregunto- ¿Por qué estoy tan cansada?

Shaoran llego donde ella estaba.- Muy bien, Sakura- dijo. Entonces noto lo pálida que estaba- ¿estas bien?-

Ella suspiro- Si- dijo con voz suave- solo un poco cansada.

-Estas pálida- le dijo el.

- No- dijo ella- estoy bien. Se levanto de un brinco y puso las manos arriba- ¿ves?

Shaoran no estaba seguro, estaba casi seguro que vio pasar una ráfaga de dolor por las facciones de su cara cuando se levanto.

-Vamonos mejor, o llegaremos tarde- le dijo ella sonriendo, le agarro la mano y comenzó a caminar.

Entonces sintió como la levantaban. –¡Ahhh!-

Shaoran se rió- Estaba cansada ¿no?- dijo- te voy a llevar a tu casa.

-Bájame Shaoran- dijo ella.

-No- dijo el- por mi- puso su cara suplicante.

-Esta bien- dijo ella, pero en el fondo estaba aliviada. Estaba demasiado cansada…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! Perdón por tardarme tanto en esta actualización. En serio, discúlpenme. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y casi no me quedo tiempo de escribir. A partir de ahora les voy a actualizar cada 2 o 3 semanas. **

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Intrigados? Eso espero. **

**¡¡****Díganme que tal les pareció en un review!! **

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por dejarme su comentario: **

**Lfanycka- ¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Todavia no puedo responder tus preguntas pero pronto lo sabras. Que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo, espero que te haya gustado este tambien. Espero leer tu comentario sobre este capitulo. Nos vemos. Adazu.**

**Amatista1986- ¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que te gusto la historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¿que te parecio? ¿Triste, intrigante? Dimelo en un review. Nos vemos. Adazu. **

**Hasta luego, **

**Adazu. **


	3. Segundo Sintoma

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste…

**Segundo Síntoma**

Sakura abrió los ojos muy lentamente cuando escucho su alarma sonar. Respiro profundo y exhalo. Se sentía muy cansada. No sabía la razón. Había practicado ya varias veces y sintió lo mismo que la primera vez que corrió, fatiga. El ejercicio que había hecho no era para tanto, no le debería doler tanto el cuerpo. Encogió los brazos. Era raro pero no por eso iba a darse por vencida le tenia que demostrar a Haruhi quien era Sakura Kinomoto.

-Es hora de levantarme- dijo suavemente. Se levanto de su cama y sintió en su cuerpo como si no hubiera descansado nada. Trato de respirar profundamente, y su corazón estaba acelerándose. Se cambio muy lentamente y bajo por las escaleras.- Buenos días papa- sonrió al verlo sentado en la mesa con su delicioso desayuno.

-Buenos días- contesto Fujikata- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Sonrió, no iba a mentirle a su papa- un poco cansada, pero es normal- le dijo ella.

-¿Segura? – Le pregunto su papa- te ves un poco pálida.

-Para nada- dijo ella- vamos a comer, se me va a hacer tarde.

El asintió no muy convencido pero se aseguro a si mismo que nada le estaba pasando.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura llego al colegio donde se encontró con Shaoran en la puerta.

-Hola- saludo ella.

-Hola- le contesto el- ¿estas bien? Pareces un poco cansada, ¿descansaste anoche?

Ella sonrió- Estoy bien- aseguro- es normal además que este un poco cansada por el ejercicio que estoy haciendo. No te preocupes ya me voy a acostumbrar.

-¿Segura?- le dijo el- no quiero que te lastimes.

-No lo haré- dijo ella-

Shaoran se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

Ella se sonrojo mucho pero volteo la cabeza para que el no lo viera.

Desde arriba alguien estaba observando todo esto con ojos llenos de rencor.

-Tendré que hacer algo para separarlos- dijo muy suavemente, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-El Baile de Primavera será el viernes de la próxima semana- escucho a alguien decir mientras iba hacia la cafetería.

Ella sonrió, estaba muy feliz porque Shaoran la había invitado, faltaba una semana exactamente para el baile. Entonces comenzó a pensar en Shaoran.

Se sonrojo.

No sabía cuando pero sabia que se había enamorado de Shaoran. Tal vez fue cuando lo conoció y se entero del buen amigo y gran persona que era, en realidad no se acordaba, solo estaba segura que lo quería mucho.

Antes de entrar a la cafetería, suspiro. Le dolía todavía el cuerpo aunque se sentía un poco mejor. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo cansada que estaba. Entro a la cafetería sonriendo, y busco la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los encontró y se dirigió hasta allí.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo.

-Hola a todos- dijo ella.

Todos sus amigos la saludaron, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Naoko, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran.

Sakura tomo asiento a lado de Shaoran.

-¿Cómo te va en las practicas?- le pregunto Tomoyo.

-Excelente- contesto ella- estoy entrenando mucho y voy muy bien, es por eso que el sensei me dio libre esta tarde.

-No dudo que ganes la carrera- dijo Eriol.

Ella le sonrió-¿Ustedes que tal van con la canción?- les pregunto a ambos.

-Excelente- contesto Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Casi la hemos terminado- dijo Eriol-

-¡Que bien!- dijo Shaoran.

-¡No puedo esperar para escucharlos!- dijo Sakura.

-Gracias-

-¿Entonces están todos listos para el baile de primavera?- pregunto Chiharu.

Sakura ya no participo en la conversación. Puso su cara entre sus brazos por un momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escucho en un susurro.

Ella volteo a verlo y sonrió. –Si- le dijo ella.

-No pareces muy segura- le dijo Shaoran

-No, en serio- le dijo. En eso toco la campana.- tenemos que volver a clase.- se levanto junto con el y se dirigió a su aula.

Shaoran la quedo viendo fijamente. Ella no estaba bien, se miraba pálida, y el sabia que estaba más agotada de lo que decía estar.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Te espero en el portón- le dijo Shaoran a Sakura cuando termino el día de clase- Así puedes dejar el libro en la biblioteca.

Ella asintió- si, gracias.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la biblioteca cuando escucho que la llamaban desde el cuarto del conserje que estaba antes de llegar a donde ella se dirigía.

-¿Si?- pregunto. Se acerco a la puerta y vio sus libros en el suelo. - ¿Qué?-

Entro para recogerlos y entonces escucho como cerraban la puerta. Soltó sus libros e intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por fuera.

-¡Ayuda!- grito pero nadie la escuchaba, ya la mayoría deberían estar afuera, y nadie iba muy seguido a la biblioteca en las tardes.- ¡Alguien que me escuche!- golpeo la puerta con fuerza pero no cedió.

_-__¿Quien habrá sido la persona que me hizo esto?- pensó Sakura. _

-No puede ser- dijo- ¡Ayuda!- nadie le respondió- ¿Ahora que hago?- miro a su alrededor y vio que había un estante, y en lo alto había una ventana atrás de un caja de herramientas.

_Tal vez puedo ver algo o que alguien me escuche__- pensó._

&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran miro su reloj. Sakura se había tardado bastante en ir a dejar un libro a la biblioteca.

-Voy a buscarla- dijo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

&&&&&&&&&

Sakura recogió sus libros y los hizo a un lado.

-Voy a subir- dijo. Cuando coloco su mano en el estante para subirse, este tembló un poco. Comenzó a escalar, y el estante tembló un poco más. Antes de que subiera al segundo escalón, se encontró con una nota:

"**ALEJATE DE SHAORAN****" **

-Haruhi- dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de quien la había dejado encerrada- en tus sueños.

Entonces escucho que la llamaban…

-Shaoran- grito ella reconociendo su voz- ayúdame estoy en el cuarto del conserje.

Shaoran escucho el grito de Sakura y se dirigió hacia allí.

Sakura se comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente cuando el estante tembló otra vez, y unas de las cajas que estaban arriba cayeron sobre ella tirándole al piso.

-Auuu-

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran al escuchar el ruido.

-Si- contesto suave- alguien cerró la puerta por fuera y no puedo salir-

-No te preocupes- dijo- yo te sacare-

Busco algo con que abrir, pero no encontró nada. Comenzó a forjar la puerta.

Sakura estaba quitándose las cajas de encima, sintió un ardor en el brazo, cerca de su hombro y se dio cuenta que tenia una herida.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Haruhi, te arrepentirás de esto- dijo.

Volteo a ver a la puerta justamente cuando Shaoran pudo abrirla. Se sintió tan aliviada al verlo ahí.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo el. Fue donde ella y le quito las cajas que todavía tenia encima. -

Ella sonrió-si- contesto- gracias. Si no fueras por ti, me hubiera quedado encerrada hasta mañana.

-No te preocupes- dijo el. Miro su brazo y noto la sangre que comenzaba a resbalar por su brazo- estas herida-

Hasta ese momento se acordó de su herida- ¡Ahh!- Shaoran tenía ese efecto en ella cuando lo ve se olvida de todo. Se rio.

-Ven- dijo levantándola-

-¡Wow!- dijo Sakura tocándose la cabeza- un dolor de cabeza- se apoyo en Shaoran.

-Te voy a llevar a la enfermería, debería estar abierta todavía- le dijo el.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que la levantaban y sonrió. – No me bajaras ¿verdad?-

El negó con la cabeza- no quiero que te caigas.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho y escucho los latidos del corazón de Shaoran.

No sabia que le estaba pasando, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que no sabia si era por el susto o por Shaoran, o si por los dos.

-Sabes ¿Quién te haría esto?- pregunto el en un susurro.

Sakura levanto la cabeza y noto que estaba realmente furioso. Shaoran era un poco sobre protector con ella.

-No lo se- mintió Sakura. No quería que supiera que había sido Haruhi- pero no te preocupes- le dijo- estoy bien.

-Si, claro- dijo el sarcásticamente-

-No harás nada- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shaoran- ¿Quieres que deje esto así? Te pudiste lastimar mucho mas Sakura, quien lo haya hecho pagara por ello tarde o temprano.

Ella negó con la cabeza- por favor no- suplico- no quiero que te metas en problemas. ¿Por mi?

-¿Pero?-

-¿Por favor?- dijo ella.

-Tu sabes quien lo hizo ¿verdad?- pregunto Shaoran viéndola.

Ella negó la cabeza pero volteo a ver a otro lado- por favor Shaoran.

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando-

_-por ahora- pensó_

Ella se rio.

Llegaron a la enfermería. La señorita Kaho curo a Sakura.

-Tenga mas cuidado señorita- le advirtió la señorita Kaho que era amiga de Fujikata- y llamare a su padre para avisarle-

-¡No!- dijo ella- no es necesario.

-Si- dijo Kaho- es necesario.

-Por favor, si solo es un golpe- dijo ella asustada- no es grave. Solo es un golpe pequeño. Además yo se lo voy a decir, si es solo un rasguño.

Kaho la quedo viendo. _–No debe saber la verdad- pensó._

-Esta bien- acepto ella- pero tenga mucho cuidado-

Sakura asintió.

-No se preocupe- dijo Shaoran- no dejare que nada le vuelva a pasar.

Kaho sonrió- ya se pueden ir a sus casas-

Gracias- contestaron ambos.

En el camino a casa, Shaoran iba muy callado y eso le extraño mucho a Sakura.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto ella suavemente.

La voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No- dijo el.

Ella lo quedo viendo- ¿que me ocultas Shaoran?

-Nada-

-¿Shaoran?-

-¿Si?-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- le dijo.

El se detuvo y la vio- si, lo se con todo mi ser- le acaricio la mejilla.- ya llegamos.

Sakura no había notado que ya había llegado a su casa. Asintió.

-Nos vemos- dijo el despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos- dijo ella entrando a su casa, cuando estaba en la puerta se volteo y movió su mano en señal de despedida.

El sonrió. Cuando ella entro el se dirigió a su casa que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

¿Quién pudo haber dejado a Sakura encerrada en la escuela?- dijo el- si yo no hubiera estado, ella no habría salida de ahí hasta probablemente mañana y todos nos hubiéramos preocupado. También si le hubiera caído la caja de herramienta que vi encima del estante porque Sakura se hubiera tratado de subir ahí, se hubiera hecho mucho mas daño que lo que se hizo ahorita con esas cajas. Voy a averiguar quien lo hizo y va a pagar muy caro haberse metido con Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Muy bien- dijo el sensei- tengo muchas expectativas puestas en usted Kinomoto.

Ella sonrió.

-Otra vez- dijo el sensei-

Sakura se coloco en posición de carrera, hace diez minutos había comenzado su practica, solo había calentado y la primera vez que corrió había podido bajar unos cuantos segundos. Ahorita se propuso bajar unos cuantos mas.

-Ya- dijo el sensei.

Ella comenzó a correr hacia la meta con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces sintió que le comenzó a doler el pecho. Llego a la meta sin aire y trato de tranquilizar su respiración pero no pudo. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, el aire que trataba de inspirar no pasaba por sus pulmones, trato de inspirar mas, pero fue inútil, no podía respirar. Se puso una mano en el pecho.

-Muy bien Kinomoto- dijo el sensei cuando estaba caminando hacia ella.

Sakura sintió que se comenzaba a marear. Trato de inspirar y logro meter algo de aire a sus pulmones.

-Gracias- dijo con voz entrecortada

El sensei la observo muy extrañado.

-¿Puedo descansar un poco? – pregunto con voz apagada.

-Claro que si- contesto el- por su gran rendimiento demos por terminada esta practica.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella trato de sonreír, pero solo lograr hacer una mueca.

Respiraba lento y profundo, y vio que poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

Cuando se dirigía hacia su casillero, se sentó en el suelo porque no podía respirar. Abrió la boca tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones. Poco a poco el aire entro en sus pulmones, y pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunto Sakura- mi papa me esta ocultando, estoy segura. Mi papa se preocupo demasiado cuando le dije que me corte.

**-****Papa- dijo ella cuando estaban sentados en la mesa cenando- tuve un pequeño incidente en el colegio. **

**La cara de su papa se levanto inmediatamente. **

**-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el preocupado levantándose para examinarla- ¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-Cálmate- dijo ella haciendo que el se volviera a sentar. – Es solo que me hice un pequeño rasguño- se levanto la manga de su camisa y le mostro una herida de cómo 2 cms. – me cayeron por accidente unas cajas y me corte, pero la señorita Kaho me curo, y yo le prometí que te iba a contar. Lo cual no se porque insistió tanto si es solo un rasguño, y no es nada grave. **

**-Enséñame****- dijo el levantándose inmediatamente. Le examino la herida y suspiro- no es nada tan grave. **

**Ella levanto una ceja- ¿grave?**

**El sonrió- nada, hija. Tienes que tener mas cuidado. **

**-****Lo siento. Fue solo un accidente- dijo Sakura. Ella no era tan observadora como Tomoyo pero podía asegurar que su papa estaba muy preocupado por una herida tan pequeña. **

Definitivamente algo pasa- dijo ella. Su respiración ya estaba normal. Se levanto suavemente y se dirigió hacia la salida, ahí la estaba esperando Shaoran. Ahora no la dejaba irse a su casa sola, la esperaba hasta que terminara las practicas, ya que solo faltaba una semana y media para la maratón. Si eso significa que solo faltaba 3 días para el baile de primavera.

-El baile de primavera…- suspiro

-Tengo que averiguar que oculta mi papa- dijo ella mientras sonreía al ver a Shaoran – y tratar que nadie se entere de lo que me paso hoy…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Qué le ocultara el papa a Sakura? ¿Cambiara eso de algún modo la vida de Sakura? Pronto lo averiguaran, sigan pendiente. **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Sasha Kinoli-****¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado también. OCC significa que los personajes no actúan de acuerdo al programa, que tienen diferentes personalidades. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos. **

**Any-¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te guste la historia y la trama. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos. **

**Lfanycka-¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este te haya gustado también. Tendrás que averiguar que sucede con Sakura mediante lees la historia, lamento no poder darte mucho pero con can capitulo doy una pista mas pero pronto lo averiguaras todo no te preocupes. Solo te puedo decir que no soy una persona trágica. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos. **

**Cielo 0127-¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Pronto se va a saber la verdad de Sakura, así que estén pendientes. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos. **

**Nanita 09-¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este te haya gustado igual. Solo te puedo decir que pronto se sabrá la verdad así que no te preocupes, y sigue pendiente. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos. **


	4. El Baile de Primavera

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

**El Baile de Primavera**

-Estoy lista- dijo Sakura al verse en el espejo. Estaba algo nerviosa, en unos minutos Shaoran iba a pasar por ella para ir al baile de primavera. Se quiso arreglar un rizo que se había salido del moño que se había hecho pero no pudo. En ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-Ya llego- sus nervios se pusieron de puntas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Respiro hondo y salió por la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran se acerco a la puerta de la casa de los Kinomoto. Estaba algo nervioso. Hoy iba a hacer algo que podía cambiar todo. Entonces le vino a la mente la cara de Sakura, se encontró con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas y su sonrisa que iluminaba su día, y todos los nervios se fueron. Lo haría, por ella, por él, por los dos.

Toco el timbre y un momento después la puerta era abierta por el Señor Fujikata.

-Buenas Tardes Señor Fujikata- dijo Shaoran.

-Buenas tardes- contesto Fujikata con su usual sonrisa- Sakura bajara en un momento. Pasa adelante.

El entro y se paró en seco al ver el ángel que bajaba por las escaleras. Estaba tan bella. Sakura llevaba un vestido esmeralda que hacia resaltar sus ojos. En la parte de arriba era un top con un corpiño, después de la cintura caía en ondas. Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón y un juego de joyas del mismo color de su vestido.

Sakura levanto la vista y se encontró con Shaoran. Se detuvo un momento, estaba tan guapo con ese traje negro con una camisa blanca que llevaba desabotonados los primeros botones.

-Te ves muy bonita hija- dijo Fujikata- pero es hora de irse.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron.

Fujikata los vio irse. – Solo quiero que seas feliz- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Shaoran para a Sakura en el medio del camino cuando iban a su carro.

- Estas hermosa- le dijo el sonriendo- increíblemente bella.

Ella se sonrojo- tu también te ves muy guapo-

Le acaricio la mejilla y ella se apoyo en su mano

-Hubo un accidente cuando venia para aca- comenzó a decir Shaoran- de un carro de donas y te traje esto- le entrego una caja de donas.

Sakura lo miro extrañada pero lo abrió y adentro se encontró con un hermoso ramillete.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella, y lo abrazo- ¿me lo pones?

El asintió. Saco el ramillete y se lo puso en la mano.

-Nos vamos- dijo el sin soltar su mano.

Ella solo pudo asentir porque sabía que si hablaba se iba a notar lo afectada que estaba.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se sorprendió al entrar al gimnasio de la escuela donde se iba a realizar el baile de primavera. Había una gran bola de disco en el medio de lo que era la pista de baile. Había también un escenario, y mucho globos, cintas y flores decorando las paredes y mesas. Las mesas estaban colocadas formando una flor con la pista como centro. Lo mejor para ella es que iba acompañada de Shaoran.

Miro a su lado y vio a su mejor amigo, a la persona de la que estaba enamorada. El la volteo a ver. Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. Ella le regreso la sonrisa sintiendo que estaba en un sueño.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con Eriol y Tomoyo. Todos se sentaron en su mesa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto Shaoran.

Sakura asintió- un ponche estaría bien.

-Te acompaño- dijo Eriol.

Sakura suspiro.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tomoyo.

-Es que…- Sakura se cayó- no estoy segura.

-Mira. Shaoran no te puede quitar los ojos de encima- dijo Tomoyo- apuesto que muy pronto se te declarara.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- pregunto ella-

-Primero, el te invito a ti- contesto la otra como si acabara de preguntar algo ilógico - veo como te mira, es obvio lo que siente por ti. Además te sigue viendo aun al estar al otro lado del salón- hizo una seña para que viera.

Sakura se volteo y se encontró con su mirada ámbar. Él le sonrió y ella se sonrojo. Volteo a ver a Tomoyo y vio que ella se estaba riendo.

-Déjate de reírte- dijo Sakura-

-Perdona- dijo Tomoyo- es solo que todo el mundo sabe lo que sienten el uno por el otro y ustedes dos son los únicos ingenuos.

-Hm-

Comenzó en ese momento una canción muy movida.

-Esa canción me encanta- dijo Sakura.

-Entonces ven a bailar- dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Sonrió al ver la mano que se extendía frente a ella. La tomo y se dejo guiar al medio de la pista. A lo largo pudo ver como Eriol y Tomoyo se unían para bailar también. Sus amigos hacían una gran pareja.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, ellos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Unas canciones después cambiaron el ritmo para uno más suave.

-Para las parejas enamoradas- dijo el Dj

Sakura se sonrojo, por suerte las luces las habían apagados y solo quedaba la bola de disco.

Shaoran le puso las dos manos en la cintura, y ella subió las de ella a su cuello. De repente Shaoran la acerco más a él.

-Estas hermosa- susurro en su oído- ¿te lo había dicho ya?

-Unas cuantas veces- sonrió Sakura con su corazón palpitando muy rápido.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo el sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¿Creo que es mi turno? Shaoran, cariño- dijo una voz a su espalda arruinando el momento.

Sakura sintió su sangre hervir. Se volteo para encontrarse con Haruhi, la cual tenía un vestido un poco exagerado que dejaba demasiado a la vista.

-Lo lamento- dijo Shaoran en voz suave pero muy firme- estaba disfrutando de la canción- acerco a Sakura a su lado.

Haruhi miro a Sakura con odio, se dio la vuelta y se fue tan rápido como llego.

Sakura la quedo viendo aun cuando ya se había ido. No le basto con dejarla encerrada sino que quería arruinar también el baile.

-Sakura- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- pregunto sonriendo al voltearse.

-Te sucede algo- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Para nada- dijo- Tengo que ir al tocador- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Cuando salió de la pista sintió una mano tomar la suya. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente como siempre cuando él la tocaba.

-Tú me ocultas algo, lo sé- dijo él.

-¿Porque dices?- pregunto ella sonriendo sabiendo que al final el la iba a descubrir. La conocía demasiado.

-Fue ella- aseguro el- la que te dejo encerrada.

Ella suspiro- me prometiste que no ibas a hacer nada.

-Si- dijo el- pero solo esta vez. Si ella te vuelve a hacer algo, yo me hare cargo. Entendido-

El tono que uso dejo claro que no aceptaba negativa.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo ella- pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Se fue para el tocador a tratar de que su corazón se calmara. Tras unos minutos, su corazón fue regresando a su ritmo normal.

-¿No se que le sucede?- dijo Sakura con la mano en el pecho.

Salió del tocador y alguien choco contra ella.

-No te vi- dijo Haruhi viéndola con una sonrisa para provocarla.

-No te preocupes- contesto Sakura calmadamente le regresando la sonrisa, no iba a darle el gusto a ella- fue mi culpa, iba distraída.

Haruhi borro su sonrisa- ¿tu quien te crees para estar con Shaoran?-

-¿Su mejor amiga?- contesto ella.

-Jajaja- dijo Haruhi sin ganas- veo que no te tomaste el encierro como advertencia.

-No- dijo Sakura- lo hice. En la carrera te voy a mostrar quien es cada quien, y todo el mundo sabrá el tipo persona que eres, porque yo, demuestro mi punto de vista muy diferente a la forma en que tu lo haces- levanto la vista y vio que Shaoran se dirigía hacia donde ellas- porque al contrario de otras personas yo no ataco por la espalda. Yo juego una competencia limpia. Con tu permiso- se alejo de ahí con la cabeza en alto.

-Ya verás- dijo Haruhi mientras se daba la vuelta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Ya solucione todo- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Segura?- levanto la vista para ver a Haruhi irse.

Ella asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Shaoran- te quiero enseñar algo- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia afuera.

Sakura se detuvo a admirar lo que estaba viendo. Había un kiosco lleno de luces rodeados de plantas que también estaban llenas de luces. La suave música de adentro se llegaba a escuchar ahí. Había algunas parejas bailando.

Comenzaron a bailar al suave ritmo de la música.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Sí?- pregunto Sakura, su corazón latió más rápido y fuerte. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Shaoran se paso la mano por el cabello.

Sakura noto lo que hizo y supo que el estaba tan nervioso como ella, lo conocía tanto para asegurarlo, porque ese gesto lo hacía cada vez que se encontraba nervioso.

Respiro hondo, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda que logro enamorarlo. Sonrió. Levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella.

-Sakura Kinomoto- comenzó el- no sé cómo, ni cuándo, y no me importa porque lo que realmente importa es lo que siento por ti. Poco a poco y sin saberlo te fuiste colando en mi corazón, hasta lo más profundo. Porque sabes, me enamore de ti. No sé si fue tu sonrisa que ilumina mi día con solo verla, o tus ojos como esmeraldas, que me hipnotizaron.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando estaba escuchando lo que Shaoran le decía. Sus manos estaban temblando.

-Podría tardarme una eternidad en describir todo lo que me gusta de ti- dijo el viéndola directamente- pero lo que trato de decirte es que Te Quiero. Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura sintió una calidez llenar su corazón, lagrimas llenaban sus ojos, quería llorar pero de felicidad.

-Yo también me enamore de ti- contesto ella sonriendo- te quiero tanto, Shaoran. Si, si quiero ser tu novia.

Shaoran la levanto en el aire y se puso a dar vueltas con ella.

Ella se rio- bájame Shaoran- dijo entre risas-

El la bajo y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-Te quiero- dijo el- nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

-Pues espero escucharlo mucho- dijo Sakura sonriendo al amor de su vida.

-Todos los días a toda hora- dijo él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- noche o día- se acerco a unos pocos centímetros- mi flor de cerezo- con eso hizo desaparecer la distancia que los separa.

Sintió sus labios contra los de ella y cerro sus ojos. Se dejo llevar por la felicidad que la embargo. En ese beso trato de darle a él todo lo que sentía por él. Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura, y ella subió los suyos a su cuello y suavemente acaricio su cabello.

Siempre imagino que al besarla iba a encontrar el sabor más dulce, pero al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, supo que su imaginación no era tan buena, la realidad supera por mucho a la fantasía.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, si lo veían desde otro punto de vista se notaba cuanto amor se sentía el uno por el otro.

-Te quiero- dijo el sonriendo.

Ella se rio.

-y yo a ti-

Y así continuaron bailando bajo la luz de la luna…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! Lamento tanto cuando me he tardado para actualizar este capítulo. Ha habido una serie de problemas que me han evitado poder actualizar antes, entre los cuales está el fin del año escolar y mi informe; pero a partir de ahora voy a tener un mes de vacaciones para poder escribir más seguido. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Este capítulo fue más enfocado en la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran. ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? Eso lo vamos a saber muy pronto. **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Lfanycka- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero ya veremos qué pasa. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Adiós.**

**Any- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Esa Haruhi en serio es una bruja y por ella va a ser que pasara algunas cosas muy pronto. Así que esté pendiente. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Adiós. **

**Sasha Kinoli- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muy pronto se vendrán otras pistas para la verdad. Y yo también detesto los finales tristes, créeme. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Adiós. **


	5. El Desmayo

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

**El Desmayo **

El gran día de la competencia había llegado.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en las gradas para ver el partido de futbol. Antes de que comenzara, bajo y fue a los vestidores.

Shaoran salió justo en el momento en que ella iba a tocar la puerta.

-Te venia a desear mucha suerte- dijo ella sonriendo al verlo- aunque estoy segura que van a ganar.

El la acerco y sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo el abrazándola. Se acerco y la beso suavemente.

-Pero no puedo distraerte tanto- dijo ella separándose. – Cuando tengas el trofeo, no te olvides de mi, campeón- lo último lo dijo en tono de burla.

-Espera- dijo el reteniéndola-Nunca podría. Un campeón necesita su corazón ¿no?-

Ella se rio.

-Te quiero- dijo ella seria.

-Yo te quiero a ti- dijo el volviéndola a acercar.

La abrazo con tanta ternura, que Sakura no pudo evitar regresarle el mismo sentimiento con todo su corazón.

-Basta tortolos- dijo una voz atrás de ellos- no se pueden separar ni por unos momentos.

Sakura se sonrojo y se separo del abrazo de Shaoran.

El se rio- te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo él. Se volteo a mirar a Eriol- deja de molestar. Tú sigues siendo así con Tomoyo- agarro de la mano a Sakura y la acerco a el.

Eriol no pudo negarlo- cierto- dijo sinvergüenza alguna- pero es hora de comenzar el partido.- se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Tomoyo que estaba sonriendo tras de él.

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y le dio un dulce beso.

-Un beso de la suerte- dijo antes de separarse e irse corriendo a las graderías sonriendo.

Shaoran se quedo viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido Sakura, su novia, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía tan feliz estar con Sakura. La quería tanto.

-Shaoran deja de soñar- le dijo Tomoyo mientras pasaba por su lado riéndose- ya se fueron todos, apresúrate.

El se rio de buena gana-

-Buena suerte- grito Tomoyo antes de desaparecer también.

Se concentro ahora en el partido que tenía por delante. Salió al campo con la firme decisión de dar su mejor esfuerzo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al final del primer tiempo iban empatados con la escuela rival.

Sakura bajo de las escaleras para hablar con Shaoran.

-No te preocupes- dijo al ver la cara que tenia Shaoran- yo se que van a ganar.

El trato de sonreír.

-Yo confía en ti- le dijo ella segura de sus palabras.

-Gracias- dijo- es lo único que necesito en este momento.

En eso toco el silbato para inicio del segundo tiempo.

Sakura se despidió de él y volvió a su lugar.

Shaoran se concentro, no podía permitir que perdieran el partido, tenían que ganar, por Sakura, por ella se esforzaría el 110%.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Felicidades campeón- le dijo una voz suave a su espalda.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y sonrió. La agarro de la mano y la acerco a él.

-Gracias- contesto el- nunca lo hubiera hecho sin ti.

-Por mucho que quiera aceptar el crédito, yo no hice nada. Si no fuera porque tú metiste el gol de la victoria unos cuantos minutos antes de terminar, no fueran campeones- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pero en realidad- dijo el- tu me diste la fuerza para seguir luchando. ¿Y acaso el campeón no merece un premio?

-Que te parece el gran trofeo que les darán- contesto Sakura.

-No- dijo Shaoran mirándola con una gran sonrisa- necesito algo más.

-¿Así?- dijo ella en tono de burla.

El asintió.

-¿Te parece un beso?- pregunto ella.

-¿Uno?-

Ella se rio. Le dio un beso. Shaoran le respondió con todo el amor que sentía, de la misma manera que Sakura se lo daba. Cuando al fin se separaron, Sakura suspiro.

En eso todo el equipo llego donde ellos para llevar a su capitán a recibir el trofeo.

El renuentemente se fue, separándose de Sakura.

Ella se rio al ver su cara. Tomoyo llego donde ella y juntas se fueron a ver la premiación.

-Muchas Felicidades al equipo de futbol- dijo el presentador- aquí esta su trofeo.

Shaoran como capitán fue a recogerlo. Busco entre el público a su bella novia, cuando encontró su mirada esmeralda fija en él, levanto la copa y le mando un beso a Sakura. Todos la voltearon a ver, y ella se sonrojo.

-No te rías- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

-No me rio- dijo ella apenas aguantando la risa- fue muy lindo lo que hizo.

Sakura asintió sonrojada- pero me tengo que ir a preparar para la carrera que es el siguiente punto.

Tomoyo asintió.

Sakura se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse a su uniforme de educación física, el cual consistía en un short, y una camisa blanca con el logo de la escuela. Se miro al espejo.

-Tengo que ganar- se dijo- no por alabanzas, sino para demostrarle a Haruhi, quien es Sakura Kinomoto.

Cuando estuvo lista salió y se encontró con la única persona que no quería ver.

-¿Lista para sufrir tu derrota Kinomoto?- dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- dijo Sakura al devolverle la sonrisa.

Antes de que Haruhi contestara escucharon una voz que llamaba a Sakura.

-Salvada por la campana- dijo Haruhi antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

-Ahora voy- dijo Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Shaoran.

Ella asintió.

-Es que vi salir a Haruhi hace un momento-

-No te preocupes- le aseguro Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Recuerdas lo que prometiste- le dijo el mirándola seriamente.

- Si, lo recuerdo- dijo ella abrazándolo- gracias por protegerme-

Él le regreso el abrazo- sabes que es mi derecho protegerte-

Ella asintió.

-Bueno, ya va a ser hora de la carrera- dijo él. La agarro de la mano y la beso en cada uno de sus dedos- ahora yo te vengo decir que no te olvides de mi cuando te den la medalla de primer lugar.

Ella se rio- un campeón necesita su corazón ¿no?- dijo repitiendo las palabras dichas antes.

El también se rio.

Ambos fueron al inicio. En el público estaba Fujikata que le deseo suerte.

-Todos prepárense, la carrera está a punto de comenzar- dijo el presentador.

Shaoran beso a Sakura con tanto amor que Sakura sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Te quiero- dijo el antes de irse para dejarla.

Sakura comenzó a calentar. Cuando estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento, el corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido, se puso un poco pálida, y su respiración era un poco agitada.

-De seguro estoy nerviosa- se dijo ella misma mientras se colocaba en el inicio del tramo.

Las otras concursantes se colocaron a su lado, y Haruhi se coloco al lado izquierdo de ella con una gran sonrisa. Sakura rodo los ojos.

Trato de respirar hondo para calmarse.

-Listas, ya- grito el presentador.

Todas salieron corriendo, Sakura y Haruhi se adelantaron de todas las demás. Ellas dos eran las que corrían mas rápido, pero aun entre ella dos, Sakura se comenzaba a adelantar.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Su respiración se volvió irregular, y después le costaba meter aire a sus pulmones. Su palidez ahora se notaba mucho. Comenzó a ver borroso.

_¡No!- pensó ella en su mente- ¡no ahora!_

Miro a su lado y vio una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Haruhi. Inmediatamente supo que iba a hacer.

Sintió como le daba un empujo, pero por suerte ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y pudo evitar en algo el golpe para evitar caerse. Tuvo que poner toda su fuerza en seguir corriendo, supo que lo había hecho tan bien que nadie había visto lo que esa bruja le hizo.

Se quedo sin aliento antes de llegar a la meta. A pesar de que no podía respirar, y que su corazón estuviera latiendo a mil por horas siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la meta. Llego en el primer lugar.

-Gane- susurro.

Todo le daba vuelta cuando se paro. No podía respirar, y su corazón latió mas rápido de lo que era posible y sano. Vio a Shaoran acercarse.

-Shaoran- dijo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_-Vamos Sakura- pensó Shaoran al verla salir del inicio de la carrera. _

El al observo y noto que estaba pálida.

-Sakura- dijo levantándose. Comenzó a bajar las gradas.

_¡Algo le pasa!- pensó al notar como respiraba. _

La sangre le comenzó a hervir cuando vio muy claramente cuando Haruhi, quien iba detrás de Sakura, la empujo. Agradeció que ella no se hubiera caído, pero noto con disgusto que Haruhi lo había hecho sin que nadie más notara. El no se iba a quedar así, iba a defender a Sakura.

Sonrió al ver que Sakura llegaba a la meta y se dirigió para allí. Su sonrisa se borro al notar que algo andaba mal. Se acerco más.

-Shaoran- susurro Sakura.

Apenas la había escuchado. Luego vio como ella se desmayo y el alma se le fue del cuerpo al ver que caía. Por suerte era muy rápido y logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- grito preocupado pero no escucho respuesta.

-¡Sakura!- escucho que muchos gritaban.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- grito Shaoran para que se moviera alguien ya que todos estaban quietos.

Fujikata llego corriendo donde tenía a Sakura, se acerco y la abrazo.

-Hija mía- dijo muy preocupado también. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Shaoran no pudo evitar que lagrimas se formaran también al ver el cuerpo de Sakura en los brazos de su padre, sin esa sonrisa que le encantaba, y esos ojos cerrado sin su brillo especial.

Escucho como una alarma sonaba, y supo entonces que la ambulancia había llegado.

-Fujikata- dijo acercando al hombre que tenia al amor de su vida- la ambulancia ya llego.

El padre de Sakura asintió. Se levanto con ella y se dirigió a la ambulancia.

-Los sigo- dijo Shaoran cuando él se subió con Sakura.

-Por favor- dijo Fujikata sosteniéndole la mano a Sakura.

Shaoran vio a Sakura en la camilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar que se fueran.

Cuando volteo se encontró con Haruhi.

-Shaoran…- iba a decir. Iba porque fue interrumpida por Shaoran.

-No te atrevas- dijo sin levantar la voz pero firmemente- yo vi lo que paso y me encargare de ti luego, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes.

-Shaoran- alguien lo llamo y vio a Tomoyo llorando abrazada de Eriol- ¡nos avisas por favor!

El asintió- no te preocupes en cuanto sepa algo, te aviso.

Gracias- dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Eriol la acerco mas a él, pero Shaoran no pudo ver más porque se fue con dirección al hospital.

Si se hubiera encontrado con una patrulla, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran arrestado por conducir a alta velocidad en la ciudad. En este momento nada de eso importaba, solo quería llegar lo más rápido a donde estaba Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mi hija- dijo Fujikata llorando mientras le acariciaba la mano a Sakura- perdóname. Perdóname por favor.

Miro a su hija acostada en la camilla, estaba bastante pálida. Su sonrisa no estaba en su rostro como siempre y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Dios mío, que nada la pase a mi hija- pidió Fujikata.

Levanto la vista y vio el hospital.

-Ya llegamos- suspiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entro corriendo al hospital hasta encontrar la central de enfermería.

-Sakura Kinomoto- dijo tras llegar.

-Un momento- le dijo la enfermera.

Shaoran tamborileo sus dedos sobre la mesa, la preocupación e impaciencia eran notables en su rostro.

-Por el momento el doctor la está revisando, por favor espere en la sala de espera- le comunico la enfermera notando su preocupación- pronto le darán noticias.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza. No tenía otra opción.

-Gracias- dijo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Se sentó en una silla. Comenzó a mover la pierna de arriba abajo.

-Sakura- suplico- que no te suceda nada-

Se levanto porque no pudo mantenerse en su lugar. Camino de un lado a otro. Cada minuto que pasa se sentía como si durara una eternidad.

Estaba tan preocupado de que algo le pasara a Sakura. Estaba tan asustado.

Era tan feliz cuando estaba con ella, que no sabe qué haría si algo le sucede.

-No- se dijo así mismo- no le va a pasar nada. Sakura es muy fuerte.

La espera duro un siglo para Shaoran cuando por fin salió el doctor con Fujikata.

-¿Como esta Sakura?- pregunto tras que los vio.

El doctor fue el que le respondió.

-No te preocupes- le dijo en un tono suave- ella estará bien.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto Shaoran.

Fujikata asintió.

-En realidad, te venia a pedir si te puedes quedar con ella- dijo el- yo tengo que hablar con el doctor un momento.

Shaoran asintió muy rápido.

-Habitación 208- dijo el doctor.

Shaoran se dirigió hacia allí en seguida, casi corriendo se podía decir.

Llego a una puerta blanca, y entro lentamente.

Fue muy difícil para el ver a Sakura allí postrada en la camilla, pero al menos ya se miraba mejor. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas, no estaba tan pálida como antes.

Se acerco a la camilla y se sentó al lado de ella. Le tomo la mano y sintió que no estaba tan fría, el calor ya se sentía. Suavemente deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Sakura- susurro el mirándola- por favor despierta. Te necesito-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya sabes que por la enfermedad ella no debe hacer ejercicio Fujikata- le dijo el doctor en tono de reproche- este fue solo un accidente, pero pudo ocurrir algo mucho peor.

-Yo sé- contesto el verdaderamente arrepentido- y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero entiéndeme no puedo decirle la verdad, tú lo sabes, y más aun después de lo que paso con su madre.

-Si- dijo el doctor- lo sé, pero ya que hubo este accidente es necesario hacer algo al respecto. En el examen que le realice pude observar que ahora la enfermedad ya es moderada y si no se le da tratamiento puede ocurrir lo mismo que le sucedió a su madre.

El rostro de Fujikata palideció fuertemente. El temor de perder a su hija se hizo muy notable en su rostro.

-Sakura…- fue lo único que pudo decir…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Intrigante? ¿Triste? ¿Les gusto? Háganmelo saber a través de un review. Ahora voy a poder actualizar más rápido ya que me encuentro en vacaciones, apenas la semana pasada salí, aunque solo tenga un mes. Voy a terminar esta historia antes de que terminen mis vacaciones. Se avecinan capítulos sorpresivos, así que estén pendientes, muy pronto todo saldrá a la luz. **

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas: **

Cielo_0127- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que hayas disfrutado este también! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós.

Sasha Kinoli-¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado este también! Ahora es en realidad donde se va a poner a prueba a Sakura y Shaoran, vamos a ver cómo actúan. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós.

Cch.91226-¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que hayas disfrutado este también! Me agrada saber que te gusto este fic, muchas gracias por eso. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós.

Any- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este te haya gustado también! Así que espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, a mi me encanto la forma que se le declaro Shaoran a Sakura, fue tan lindo y romántico. Adiós.

Gabriel- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bueno que te gusta mi historia, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! No te creas pueden haber de muchos, tristes, felices y sorpresivos. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós.

Xenaigel- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que hayas disfrutado este también! A mí también me encanto el baile de primavera, me inspire mucho escribiéndolo. Me pareció tan lindo y romántico que no pude evitar ponerlo. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós.

**¡Muy pronto tendrá noticias de mí!**

**Se despide,**

**Adazu**


	6. La verdad

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

**La verdad**

Sakura comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Le dolía horrible la cabeza. Trato de saber que le había sucedido y entonces se acordó de lo que le paso.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco. Miro a los lados y vio paredes blancas, supo que se encontraba en un hospital. Sintió una suave presión en su mano y volteo para el otro lado y se encontró con una mirada ámbar.

-Sakura- dijo él en un tono que apenas le pudo escuchar.

Ella sonrió. Noto que la preocupación poco a poco se borraba de su cara, y el alivio se hacía cada vez más claro. Ella levanto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella.

El se rio-

-Si claro- contesto Shaoran- no te ocurre nada ¿verdad?, solo te desmayaste cuando ganaste la carrera, estuviste inconsciente por más de dos horas y me lleve el susto de mi vida al pensar que algo te podía pasar.

-Lo lamento- dijo Sakura- no te quise preocupar.

-Eso no importa- dijo el agarrándole la mano y besándosela- lo importante es que estas bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La mirada con que la estaba viendo la hizo decir la verdad.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo Sakura sonriendo- pero ya se me va a quitar.

Él le acaricio la cabeza y ella se hundió en su mano.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti- dijo Shaoran.

Ella lo acerco y le dio un beso.

Cuando se separaron ella dijo- gracias, pero no te tenias que preocupar, de seguro es solo un desmayo insignificante.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?- exclamo Shaoran- cuando te vi caer sentí que…- un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Shaoran- no quiero recordar lo que sentí. Tú eres mi vida, Sakura. No sé qué haría si no te tuviera.

Sakura sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido.

-Te amo- dijo simplemente a modo de respuesta.

Los ojos de Shaoran adquirieron un brillo muy especial-

-Te amo yo a ti, mi flor- dijo él mientras se acercaba y le daba otro beso.

Cuando él se separo, se levanto de la silla y fue a traer algo al sillón.

Sakura se rio al ver la enorme oso de felpa con un corazón en medio que le traía Shaoran.

-Para ti- dijo él.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura- sabes que me encantan los osos de felpa-

Abrazo al peluche con los dos brazos.

-Regalo por ser la campeona- dijo el sonriendo.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y mi papa?- pregunto Sakura acordándose de él- estará muy preocupado, hay que decirle…

-Cálmate- dijo Shaoran al verla alterarse- el está aquí y está hablando con el doctor.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

La cara de Fujikata se ilumino al verla despierta. Se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo.

-Perdóname- dijo en un suave susurro.

-Papa, pero tú no tienes nada porque pedir perdón, tu no hiciste nada malo- contesto Sakura regresándole el abrazo.

El cuerpo de Fujikata se tenso y luego se relajo.

-Nos distes un buen susto a todos- dijo el ya más animado.

Ella se rio- ya son dos los que me dicen eso- dijo volteando a Shaoran- pero estoy bien- le aseguro- no fue nada importante.

El doctor y Fujikata se vieron por un instante antes de voltear a ver a Sakura.

-¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí?- pregunto Sakura borrando su sonrisa- no me gustan los hospitales-

Fue el doctor quien le contesto.

-Te tendremos en observación hasta mañana, y si nada sucede te podrás ir- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió resignada.

-No has comido nada desde el desayuno ¿verdad?- dijo Shaoran.

Como para asegurar lo dicho su estomago hizo un sonido raro. Todos los presentes se rieron.

-Ahí está mi respuesta- dijo Shaoran- voy a traerte algo de comer.

-No te preocupes- dijo Fujikata- yo voy.

Salió junto al doctor.

Cuando Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran, se encontró con que el la miraba fijamente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias- dijo

Shaoran se extraño.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por estar aquí conmigo- dijo ella agarrándole la mano.

El se quedo serio un momento.

-Sabes que eres mi vida, sin ti no sería nada- dijo el- y no quiero que nada te pase-

-Nada me va a pasar- le dijo ella-

Bostezo involuntariamente, y entonces escucho su risa.

-Pareces que estas cansada- dijo él. Se levanto y la hizo que se acostara.

-Tú también debes estar cansado- le dijo ella- ve a tu casa a descansar, no quiero que te quedes sin dormir.

-¿Acaso me estas corriendo?- pregunto él en tono ofendido.

-¡No!- exclamo ella.

El se rio- Yo sé. Me voy a ir cuando tu papa regrese, y cuando ya estés dormida.

El papa regreso con la comida, y Sakura a penas se la pudo terminar cuando estaba cabeceando.

-Es hora de dormir pequeña- le dijo su papa- buenas noches, hija.

-Buenas noches, papa- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, mi flor- dijo Shaoran dándole un beso en la mejilla- descansa mañana pasare a verte otra vez.

Ella asintió- que descanses. Ve con cuidado.

El sonrió. La miro por última vez.

-Estoy bien- le dijo Sakura- nada va a pasar-

El asintió y salió.

Su papa se sentó a su lado.

-Duérmete hija-

Sakura cerró los ojos y poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, pero antes de quedarse dormida escucho a su padre hablar.

-Dios mío, dame fuerza para decirle la verdad a Sakura- dijo Fujikata.

_-¿Qué verdad?- pensó Sakura justo antes de quedarse dormida._

&&&&&&&&&&

**3 días después**

-Por fin mañana voy a volver al colegio- dijo Sakura. Había faltado el día de ayer al colegio por la incapacidad que le dio el doctor.

Fujikata se rio. La miro por mientras ella terminaba de cenar. Todavía no se atreve a decirle la verdad. Tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ella.

-Ya extraño ir al colegio- dijo Sakura- es raro pero cierto. ¿Papa?

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuando tengo que empezar a tomar la medicina que me dijo el doctor?- pregunto Sakura.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo Fujikata- puedes ir a ver la receta. Está en mi escritorio.

Ella asintió y subió la escalera para ir al despacho del papa.

Entro a la habitación que su papa usaba como despacho. Tenía un escritorio hecho de madera tallada, con una silla detrás de este. Había bastantes libros en los estantes que estaban en la pared y había fotos de toda su familia en las paredes. Había una de su mama.

Sonrió al ver a su mama. Era tan bonita. La extrañaba, aunque no se acordara mucho de ella ya que ella murió cuando apenas tenía un año.

Se acordó de para que había ido ahí, y busco en el escritorio la receta. Por fin la encontró entre algunos fólderes. Cuando la saco se le cayeron todos los fólderes que estaban ahí. Se agacho a recogerlos entonces una hoja se salió de uno con su nombre grabado en negro.

-¡Qué raro! ¿Qué será esto?- pregunto Sakura. Leyó lo que tenia ahí-Expediente médico Sakura Kinomoto. -

Lo iba a dejar en su lugar cuando leyó algo que la inquieto.

-Enfermedad del corazón- leyó.

-Pero yo no padezco de nada- decidió entonces leerlo todo para aclarar sus dudas.

**Nombre: Sakura Kinomoto**

**Sexo: Femenino**

**Diagnostico: Estenosis de la Válvula Pulmonar**

**Estenosis de la válvula pulmonar: Es una afección que generalmente se presenta al momento de nacer (congénita), pero puede desarrollarse después y en la cual el flujo sanguíneo del corazón se obstruye a nivel de la válvula que separa el corazón de la arteria pulmonar (válvula pulmonar).**

**Síntomas: ****Dolor en el pecho, Desmayo , Fatiga , Bajo aumento de peso, retraso en el desarrollo en bebés con obstrucción severa, ****Coloración azulada de la piel**** (cianosis) en algunos pacientes, ****Dificultad respiratoria , Muerte súbita **

**Complicaciones: Si no se trata puede llevar a la muerte y a otro complicaciones como la ****Cianosis , Insuficiencia cardíaca, Flujo retrógrado de sangre hacia el ventrículo derecho (regurgitación pulmonar) después de la reparación , hipertrofia ventricular derecha (agrandamiento) , ****los pacientes con obstrucción leve o moderada pueden ser asintomáticos y es posible que no se presenten síntomas hasta que el trastorno sea grave. Los síntomas pueden presentarse con el ejercicio o la actividad.**

Sakura no podía creer. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos. Recordó todas las cosas extrañas que sintió, el mareo, la dificultad para respirar, la palidez y por último el desmayo. Se cayó a sus rodillas, sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

-No puede ser- dijo entre sollozos- no puedo padecer de esto. No puedo creer que mi papa me haya engañado. Tiene que haber un error.

Volvió a ver el papel y vio que su nombre todavía estaba escrito ahí. Quería que desapareciera. Vio el papel y vio el sello del hospital y la firma del doctor que la atendía cada mes.

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No- se negaba a aceptar la verdad- no, por favor.

-Sakura- escucho que la llamaba su papa desde abajo.

Sakura se levanto y bajo las escaleras. Su papa que estaba en la cocina la volteo a ver.

-La…- se calló al ver su cara. -¿Qué pasa?

Sakura solo levanto la mano y le enseño el papel.

El color se fue de la cara de Fujikata.

Sakura no necesitaba más confirmación que eso. Cayó a sus pies y se puso a llorar.

Fujikata inmediatamente fue a abrazarla.

-Sakura cálmate- suplico el papa preocupado

-Me mentiste- grito ella- tu lo sabías. Por eso te oponías a que participara en la carrera, por eso me llevabas todos los meses al hospital. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El papa se quedo callado.

-Supongo que tenía miedo- dijo al fin. Trato de calmarla- creía que si te lo decía no ibas a tener una vida normal como cualquiera, que si te lo decía esta enfermedad se presentaría antes, de que te ocurriera lo mismo que a tu mama.

Cuando escucho eso ella levanto la cara, las lagrimas todavía salían de sus ojos. Se miraba la tristeza en su cara, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

-¿Mi mama?- pregunto con miedo.

El asintió.

-Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas- dijo Fujikata.

La levanto en brazos y la llevo al sofá. Sakura seguía llorando.

Sakura entre las lágrimas trato de ver a su papa a la cara.

-Tu mama- comenzó el- tenia la misma enfermedad.

Sakura dejo de respirar.

-Ella, ella…-

-Sí. Ella tenía estenosis pulmonar- Afirmo Fujikata- ella comenzó a padecer los síntomas después de tenerte a ti. Ella no sabía, creía que el mareo era solo por los efectos del parto. Descubrimos muy tarde que la válvula de su corazón no funcionaba bien y entonces.- el hizo una pausa. Le dolía recordar- tu mama se murió por esa enfermedad.

Mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Sakura-

-Me… voy… a… morir- hipo ella.

Fujikata abrazo a Sakura.

-No hija, no te vas a morir- dijo Fujikata- no voy a permitir que te mueras.

Ella se abrazo de él. Cerró los ojos tratando desesperadamente que todo esto fuera mentira, que solo fuera una pesadilla que cuando despertara nada de esto pasara.

Cuando abrió los ojos nada había cambiado, su papa seguía abrazándola en la sala, y el dolor en su pecho seguía presente.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a los sollozos. Su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-No puede ser- repitió una y otra vez Sakura- no puede ser.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos. Se sentía débil, agotada, triste, enfadada. Todas esas emociones atravesaban su cuerpo demacrado por el llanto.

-¿Porque a mí? – pregunto ella.

No podía ser ella se iba a morir.

Entonces vino a su mente la cara de Shaoran, y más lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

_-¡Shaoran!- pensó- no voy a volver a ver a Shaoran. _

Se abrazo más fuerte a su papa.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que tengo esto?- pregunto Sakura con voz ronca debido al llanto.

El papa la miro.

-El doctor, cuando murió tu madre, dijo que era probable que tú tuvieras su misma enfermedad. Todos los años te llevaba al doctor para revisar tu progreso. Todo iba bien hasta que cuando tenías once años, noto el doctor un soplo cardiaco. – Fujikata suspiro- Desde entonces teníamos que cuidarte más, porque no tenías todavía la enfermedad, pero era un inicio.

-Hasta hace un año seguías igual cuando entonces la válvula fallo una vez. Fue la vez que te sentistes mareada y todos creímos que era porque te levantastes muy rápido después de estar sentada.- Fujikata se rio por su error- Después supe que fue tu válvula, que la enfermedad se había desarrollado, pero era tan leve que solo tuvimos cuidado de que no hicieras ejercicio y que tuvieras una buena nutrición porque era lo adecuado, pero el desmayo hizo que todo se complicara.

Sakura agacho la cabeza, no podía decir nada.

-Me… tengo… que… ir- dijo ella con dolor pero firmemente cuando levanto la cabeza…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció la verdad? Ahora ya saben todo. Como ven ahora vamos a ver qué tal reacciona Sakura a la verdad… ¿Qué hará ella al saber la verdad? ¿A dónde se va? ¿Qué pasara con nuestra pareja favorita?**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Cielo_0127: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que te haya impactado. Shaoran en serio quiere a Sakura, se le nota, igual ella. La verdad ya salió a la luz. Bueno, espero leer tu comentario pronto. Adiós. **

**Lfanycka-¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, por tus ánimos, también! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y leer tu comentario pronto. Adiós. **

**Gabyhyatt- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya veremos si eso pasa, sigue pendiente. Bueno, espero leer tu comentario pronto. Adiós. **

**Any- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya conteste tus preguntas en este capítulo, y Shaoran y Sakura se quieren bastante, y no te preocupes, no soy del tipo trágico. Bueno, espero leer tu comentario pronto. Adiós. **

**Cch.91226- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. En este capítulo, Sakura se entero de toda la verdad de su enfermedad, pronto sabremos cómo reacciona ella. Bueno, espero leer tu comentario pronto. Adiós. **

**Gabriel- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Si la historia es un poco dramática pero no va a ser trágica. Bueno, espero leer tu comentario pronto. Adiós. **


	7. La casa de campo

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

**La casa de campo**

Sakura suspiro. Miro a través de la ventana del carro. La lluvia caía incesantemente afuera, era como si el clima demostrara cómo se sentía. Veía su cielo lleno de nubes grises. Diferentes paisajes pasaban en sus ojos pero ningunos de ellos pudo hacer que la sonrisa apareciera. Miraba pero no estaba viendo nada.

Fujikata volteo a ver a su hija un momento. En su cara se notaba la tristeza que tenia. No la había visto sonreír desde ayer que se entero de la verdad.

-Hija…- comenzó el.

-No papa- dijo Sakura con voz ronca por tanto llorar- entiendo en serio.

-Pero estas…- quiso decir el

-Papa- contesto ella- estoy segura de esto por favor.

-¿Sin que nadie se entere?- pregunto él.

Vio como el dolor pasaba en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Si- contesto y volteo a ver la ventana.

El negó con la cabeza. No sabía qué hacer. El no quería que ella sufriera de esa manera. Hizo todo esto para evitarle lo que estaba pasando pero la verdad le afecto igual o más.

Supo también que Sakura no estaba solo sufriendo por la enfermedad que tenia, ella no tenia esperanza porque su madre había muerto, además de todo, tomo la decisión de alejarse de todo, incluso sus amigos y Shaoran. Trato de explicarle en vano que ella no le sucedería lo mismo, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

_-Shaoran- pensó ella. _

Mas lagrimas querían salir y se asombro de que todavía tenía después de pasarse toda la noche llorando. Miro su reloj.

- _A esta hora estará comenzando la primera clase- pensó tristemente- no voy a ver a Shaoran. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran se dirigió alegremente al colegio, a pesar de que el clima estaba lluvioso, quería ver a Sakura, y ella le daba toda la alegría que él deseaba. El doctor le había dicho que por fin iba poder ir a clases. Ya la extrañaba, aunque se pasaba casi toda la tarde en casa de ella. Extrañaba su sonrisa en clases, y esos ojos esmeraldas como perla.

Entro al colegio.

-Hola cariño- escucho que lo llamaron.

Con una mueca volteo a ver a Haruhi.

-¿No entendiste lo que te dije?- pregunto fríamente.

Haruhi se sorprendió del tono que uso con ella.

-Pero Shao…-

Levanto la mano para callarla.

-¿Acaso fue la parte que te dije que no quería que estuvieras cerca de mi?- dijo Shaoran- no quiero volver a cruzar palabra contigo, si fueras un hombre te habría golpeado por lo que le hiciste a Sakura. Así que no respondo de mí si vuelves a acercarte a ella o a mí.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Shaoran trato de controlar la furia que sentía en su cuerpo. Cada vez que Haruhi se acercaba a él tenía ganas de ahorcarla por el daño que le hizo a Sakura.

Vio a Eriol y Tomoyo saludándolo y se acerco a ellos olvidando su enojo.

-Sakura va a venir hoy ¿no?- pregunto Tomoyo.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplio. Asintió.

-Si- dijo el recordando la alegría que sentía- hoy viene.

Escucho como se reían y los quedo viendo seriamente.

-En serio Shaoran- dijo Eriol- Sakura puede iluminarte el rostro aun sin estar presente.

El se rio- igual que Tomoyo puede hacer que tus ojos brillen con solo mencionar su nombre.

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco.

Eriol se rió de buena gana. Acerco a Tomoyo y la abrazo.

El se fue dejándoles solos. Ya iba a comenzar la primera clase y Sakura no había llegado. Bueno no tenia que preocuparse, a veces Sakura llegaba tarde, a veces refiriéndose a casi siempre.

Se sentó en su asiento para esperarla ahí. Todos los alumnos fueron entrando y acomodándose en sus asientos. A cada rato Shaoran volteaba a ver a la puerta. El sensei entro y Sakura no había llegado. Shaoran se comenzó a preocupar.

Volteo a ver a Tomoyo y ella levanto los hombros con las mismas preguntas que el.

¿Le habrá sucedido algo? ¿Se habrá desmayado otra vez? ¿Habrá ido al doctor? ¿Le habría llamado este?

Todas esas preguntas llenaban la cabeza de Shaoran mientras la clase iniciaba.

¿Por qué no habrá venido Sakura?

¿Dónde estará?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se bajo del carro y trajo consigo su mochila. Se fue corriendo al corredor de la casa. Ni siquiera levanto la vista para ver el hermoso paisaje que tenia la casa de campo.

Una señora salió a recibirla.

-Hola señorita Sakura- dijo ella sonriendo y noto la cara que tenia Sakura.

-Hola Misuki- dijo ella trato de sonreír pero solo pudo curvar un poco su boca.

Misuki volteo a ver a Fujikata acercándose con otra maleta en mano.

-Voy a entrar a la habitación- dijo Sakura entrando a la casa.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Misuki.

La señora Misuki que había trabajo aun cuando la mama de Sakura estaba viva sabia todo lo que pasaba en la familia. Ella había sido contratada por el abuelo de Sakura y esa casa de campo era la que tenía la familia Kinomoto, estaba localizada a las afuera de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

-Ella sabe todo- le contesto el papa.

Misuki asintió.

-Quería estar sola- continúo Fujikata- por eso la traje. Cuide de ella ¡por favor! Por mientras esté aquí.

Ella sonrió. –No se preocupe- contesto- yo la cuidare.

El asintió y entro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego la hora de recreo

Shaoran estaba muy confundido. No sabía porque Sakura no había llegado al colegio cuando el día anterior que había hablado de ella estaba emocionada de regresar.

Miro el cielo y vio que todavía estaba cubierto de nubes grises aunque ahora había una pequeña llovizna.

-Voy a ir a su casa cuando salga-decidió Shaoran y con esa decisión se dirigió a clase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Papa- dijo Sakura agarrándolo de la mano- te perdone en verdad. Solo necesito pensar un poco.

El sonrió. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Ya había dejado de llover.

-Te quiero papa- dijo ella.

-Te quiero hija- contesto él.

El se fue.

Sakura cayó en la cama y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo- susurro.

Miro su reloj y se imagino a Shaoran saliendo de clase, con su mochila en su hombro, el viento despeinando su cabello, sus ojos ámbar.

No tenia que parar no podía pensar en el.

-Te quiero Shaoran-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran llego a la casa de Sakura, ya había dejado de llover. Había tratado de llamar a Sakura a su celular pero no le contesto.

Estaba muy preocupado. Llamo a su casa pero tampoco nadie contesto. Ahora estaba tocando el timbre pero nadie respondió. Al parecer no están.

Se sentó en las escaleras a esperar. Después de un rato de intentar localizar a Sakura decidió que tal vez estaba en un lugar donde no podía contestar. Se regreso a su carro.

-Sakura- dijo el- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te necesito!

Subió a su carro y se fue a su casa.

Unos minutos después un carro se parqueo enfrente de la casa y Fujikata se bajo de él. Abrió la casa y entro.

-Se me olvido- dijo Fujikata cuando dejo su maletín en la sala- tengo que ir a la universidad para la jornada de arqueología. – agarro todo lo necesario y salió.

Horas después Shaoran no lograba comunicarse con Sakura, ni su celular, ni en su casa.

-Mañana voy a tener que saber- dijo Shaoran al acostarse. No pudo dormir nada, se la paso pensando en Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Señorita Sakura la cena esta lista- dijo Misuki tocando a la puerta de la habitación de ella.

-No tengo hambre- contesto Sakura en voz ronca.

-No- dijo Misuki- tiene que comer algo. Es necesario.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo Misuki- vaya salga ahora. Sabe que su madre no le gustaría que estuviera así.

Sakura salió.

-Aunque sea solo un poco- ofreció Misuki.

Sakura asintió.

-Cuéntame de mama- dijo cuando estaba sentada en la cena- papa me dijo que a pesar de que tenia…- no pudo decirlo- no se rindió.

Misuki asintió.

-Tu mama era una mujer muy fuerte- contesto ella.

-Mi papa me dijo que ella descubrió que tenía… esto… unos meses después de tenerme ¿no?- dijo Sakura mirando la comida.

Misuki sonrió.

-Ella tuvo los síntomas y creyó que era por el parto nunca le dijo a tu papa. Hasta que un día ella se desmayo, tu papa la llevo al hospital y le descubrieron la enfermedad. Ella a pesar de que sabía que no tenía tiempo disfruto ser tu mama, dijo que Touya y Tu era junto a tu padre el regalo más grande que Dios le pudo dar.- explico.

-Ella murió cuando yo tenía más de un año- dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Misuki se levanto y abrazo a Sakura.

-Tu papa te dijo que ella se murió porque descubrieron su enfermedad muy tarde. ¿Verdad?- cuando sintió que Sakura asentía continuo- pero eso no te pasara a ti.

Sakura no le contesto, porque en el fondo, tenía miedo de que le sucediera lo mismo.

-Come- le ordeno.

Sakura a penas pudo probar un bocado.

-Está bien puedes irte- dijo Misuki cuando vio la cara que ponía- pero mañana desayunaras.

Sakura asintió- buenas noches- abrazo a Misuki y se fue a su habitación.

Misuki suspiro.

-Solo espero que puedas descubrir lo fuerte que eres tu- dijo antes de comenzar a arreglar la cocina.

Sakura miro con tristeza el celular. Shaoran la había llamado varias veces pero ella no había contestado. Con cada llamada lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Quería contestar pero después pensaba que le iba a decir, como iba a explicarle lo que tenia, lo que podría pasar.

Se negó a contestar cualquier llamada incluso cuando ya había llegado la noche. Se acostó en su cama y susurro su nombre.

-Shaoran, Shaoran- llorando se quedo dormida.

No fue un sueño tranquilo, tuvo pesadillas. Se despertó de un susto cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. La claridad entraba por el ventanal que había en su habitación.

Observo su cuarto, a veces venían de vacaciones. Estaba decorado de rosado y morado. Tenía pintado flores de cerezos en las paredes. Había una vanidad que tenía un espejo. Estaba su cama en el centro de la habitación con un ventanal que dejaba ver el maravilloso paisaje, usualmente este servía para tranquilizarla.

Miro el sol salir de entre las montañas. El cielo estaba de un azul celeste con pocas nubes. Las montañas estaban rodeando la casa, estaban completamente verdes. Daban aire puro.

Se levanto, y se dispuso a arreglarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fujikata estaba haciendo su desayuno cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre.

-Qué raro- dijo él mientras se dirigía a la puerta- es muy temprano todavía.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Shaoran que era obvio el alivio que sintió cuando lo vio.

-Buenos días- saludo Shaoran sonriendo.

-Buenos días- contesto Fujikata- pasa.

Shaoran entro y se sentó en el sillón.

-Estaba preocupado- dijo Shaoran- no me contestaban todo el día de ayer- suspiro- se despertó ya Sakura.

Fujikata se quedo callado.

Shaoran lo observo, algo pasaba.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a ella?- pregunto en un hilo de voz. Se levanto y fue donde él.

Fujikata no sabía que responderle.

-¿Esta en el hospital?- Shaoran ya iba a ir a la puerta.

-Espera- dijo Fujikata.

_-Shaoran quiere mucho a Sakura, y ella también a él- pensó el padre de Sakura- tal vez el la pueda ayudar. _

-¿Qué pasa?- suplico Shaoran que le dijera.

-Algo le sucedió a Sakura, pero espera- dijo Fujikata al ver su cara- físicamente ella está bien, bueno se puede decir que bien.

Shaoran tenía tantas preguntas, que se deben haber notado en su cara.

-No puedo decirte, pero Sakura sabe la verdad y se fue- dijo Fujikata.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Por qué no me aviso?- pregunto Shaoran preocupado.

-Ella me hizo prometerle que no diría a nadie donde estaba- dijo el suavemente.

Shaoran pensó que algo debía haber pasado para que Sakura se fuera sin decirle nada. El dolor atravesó sus ojos. Sakura no le había dicho nada, se fue sin decir nada.

-Está en su casa de campo ¿no?- dijo Shaoran de repente- en la que queda a fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo sabes de esa casa?-

Shaoran no necesito otra confirmación se levanto y sonrió.

-Una vez Sakura me dijo que siempre que necesita estar sola, se refugiaba ahí- contesto- voy a ir.

La sonrisa de Fujikata se amplio.

Antes de que Shaoran se fuera dijo:

-Ayúdala- le pidió.

-Eso hare- asintió Shaoran. Se subió a su carro y salió en busca de Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla que había en el patio. Estaba entre dos árboles de cerezos y tenía una vista hermosa del paisaje.

El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto.

Suspiro tratando de aliviar un poco el peso que tenia. Extrañaba como era su vida antes de enterarse de todo.

Extrañaba a Shaoran.

-Shaoran- dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Si?- contesto una voz familiar en su espalda.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido. Se volteo a ver y se encontró con la persona que más quería evitar.

-Shaoran…- dijo ella al verlo sonreír ahí parado.

**Fin del capítulo**

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio muchas gracias. Me han hecho muy feliz. Bueno en este capítulo trate de poner como pasaron el mismo día en diferentes puntos de vista. Quería explicar un poco de la razón de porque Sakura tomo esa decisión. En el próximo capítulo habrá muchas noticias sorprendentes, muy buenas. También sabrán todos los miedos de Sakura. Así que estén pendientes. **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Ashaki-¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste esta historia. A mí me encanta escribir y espero que se note. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós. **

**Animegotica-17- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te guste esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo. Espera a averiguar todo en el próximo capítulo. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Adiós.**

**Lfanycka-¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! No te preocupes no los hare sufrir mucho. Pronto sabrás muchas cosas. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós.**

**Gabriel- -¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Seguí lo que tú querías, pero con algunos cambios. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Adiós.**

**Any- -¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Muy pronto van a ver noticias muy buenas. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós.**

**Sasha kinoli--¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo se que estuvo triste el capitulo, al igual que un poco esto, pero pronto va a ver noticias muy buenas. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Adiós.**


	8. ¿La solucion?

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

**¿La solución?**

Sintió miles de emociones pasar por su cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviera viéndolo.

El se fue acercando poco a poco.

No tuvo la fuerza para rechazarlo cuando sus brazos la rodearon. Se derrumbo en sus brazos, y todos sus sentimientos salieron.

-Shaoran- dijo Sakura sollozando.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí- dijo Shaoran abrazándola con cariño, tratando de aliviar un poco la tristeza que embargaba a su flor de cerezo.

El la levanto y se sentó en la silla con ella en su regazo. Se quedo en silencio solo esperando que ella se calmara.

Después de unos momentos, la calidez de su abrazo hizo que Sakura se fuera calmando.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella viendo la camisa empapada.

Él le sonrió.

-No importa- dijo Shaoran.

Ella lo vio y supo que quería una explicación. Se levanto pero una mano la detuvo.

-No es necesario- dijo el- que hables en este momento.

La volvió a sentar en sus piernas y la abrazo.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y asintió.

-Te extrañe- dijo él.

Ella levanto su cara.

-Yo también- dijo Sakura en voz ronca.

El la abrazo más fuerte. Espero hasta que Sakura quisiera hablar.

_-Tengo miedo- pensó Sakura- pero Shaoran… _

Sakura separo su cara del cómodo lugar en que se encontraba, el pecho de Shaoran.

-Shaoran…- comenzó Sakura.

-¿Si?- dijo el esperando que continuara.

Ella se levanto, el trato de detenerla pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella- supongo que debes estar enojado conmigo.

-No- contesto el- estoy un poco dolido, pero mas triste por verte así. ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura se abrazo a si misma mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

Shaoran la vio tan vulnerable que quiso abrazarla y sacar todo el dolor que tenia, pero supo que lo mejor era que ella lo hablara.

-Mi mama murió un año después de que yo naciera- dijo Sakura en apenas un susurro.

Shaoran asintió.

-Ella se murió porque…- hizo una pausa para tomar fuerza- padecía de… una enfermedad que la mato…estenosis pulmonar.

Al decirlo se vio lo que la afectaba eso.

Shaoran se iba a levantar para consolarla.

-No espera- le pidió Sakura- quiero decirte esto.

El se quedo en su asiento. Sabia como le afectaba que su madre hubiera muerto pero sabía que eso no era lo más grave del problema.

-No puedo estar contigo- dijo de repente ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shaoran ahora levantándose y agarrándole mano

-¡Tu no vas a querer estar conmigo!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿No?- se extraño Shaoran. Estaba confundido-

Ella negó con la cabeza- no.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con dulzura- si yo te quiero. Eres mi novia, mi Sakura, la que me ilumina el día.

-No…-dijo ella- yo…me…voy… a…morir.

Shaoran se quedo impactado.

-¿Morir?-

-Yo tengo la misma enfermedad que mi mama- dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos- yo padezco de estenosis pulmonar también.

No estaba preparado para recibir esa noticia.

Pero al ver la preocupación de Sakura olvido sus preocupaciones y la abrazo.

-¿Es por eso que crees que no querría estar contigo? – pregunto el.

Sakura se refugio en sus brazos y asintió.

-Pequeña tonta- le dijo el con cariño- nunca me alejaría de ti por nada del mundo. Además, recuerda que tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

La pregunta se noto en la cara de Sakura.

-La que nunca te ibas a separar de mi- contesto el tratando de animarla- tu eres alguien que siempre cumples tus promesas.

A pesar de sus lágrimas sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa que veía desde que la última vez que la vio.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran levantándole la cara- nunca. Escúchame bien. A pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Te doy mi palabra de honor. No importa si tienes esa enfermedad siempre te querré.

-Te amo- dijo Sakura sintiéndose mejor. El apoyo que le estaba dando Shaoran le ayudaba bastante.

Acerco sus labios a los de el, y termino por desaparecer la distancia que había entre ellos. Le dio en ese beso el agradecimiento y el amor que sentía por el.

Se separaron por la falta de aire.

Shaoran seco las lagrimas que rodaban por la cara de ella, y le dio un beso a cada ojo.

Sakura se sentía mucho mejor.

-Gracias- dijo ella ya con mejor aspecto.- tenia tanto miedo, de que ya no me quisieras, suena tonto, pero estaba tan confundida y asustada.

-No te preocupes- contesto Shaoran mirándola con ternura- no debió ser fácil para ti.

Se abrazo a el.

-Todavía tengo miedo de que me pase lo mismo que a mama- dijo ella.

El le regreso el abrazo.

-¿Quieres contarme todo?- pregunto el.

Ella asintió.

Después de que le termino de contar todo Shaoran asintió.

-Pero hay una diferencia- dijo Shaoran a analizar la situación- tu mama, por lo que me dijiste, le descubrieron la enfermedad demasiado tarde, en cuanto a ti, no. Puede que haya un tratamiento ¿no? Algo que podamos hacer. La esperanza es lo último que queda.

Ella asintió.

-necesitaba esto.-

El se rio.

-Yo te necesito a ti, flor- dijo Shaoran. Miro alrededor y observo los paisajes.

-Me encanta este lugar- dijo Sakura- me da una sensación de tranquilidad, y mas aun estando aquí contigo.

-Quiero que estés segura que no importa lo que pase, yo quiero estar ahí para ti- dijo el muy serio.

Ella asintió- nunca lo volveré a olvidar.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Shaoran, levantándose- hagamos un día de campo.

Sakura al ver el entusiasmo de Shaoran se rio.

-Me gusta verte sonreír- dijo el acariciando su sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti tengo otra vez esperanzas- dijo Sakura- creo que podría pedirle a Misuki que nos hiciera el almuerzo para llevar.

Shaoran asintió alegremente. Había cumplido su misión. Volver a hacer que Sakura sonriera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Shaoran cuando estaban ya acomodados en una manta con el bello paisaje a su alrededor y una canasta llena de comida.

Sakura sonrió.

-Si- dijo ella- tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no y fue gracias a ti-

Se acerco a él y le dio un dulce beso.

Se separo pero Shaoran el sujeto y la volvió a acercar. Le dio otro beso.

Ella se rio.

-Bueno-dijo Sakura comenzando a sacar la comida- tenemos emparedados, y ¡ah! Fresas con chocolate.

Shaoran se rio a carcajadas cuando vio la cara que puso Sakura.

-Se que te encantan- dijo él.

Ella asintió emocionada.

Agarro una y se la dio en la boca.

El se la comió sonriendo.

-¿No se supone que es el postre?- dijo agarrando una y dándosela a ella.

Ella asintió.

-Pero una antes de comer no es mala- dijo ella.

Mientras comían estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero Shaoran pudo notar que Sakura ya volvía a ser la misma.

La observo mientras ella veías el paisaje. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla, de que ella no estuviera en su vida.

Negó con la cabeza, tenía que olvidarse de eso y hacerla feliz a ella, es lo único que importaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sakura- te has quedado callado.

-Nada- dijo él.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- pregunto ella curiosa- mi papa te lo dijo- lo acuso.

-En realidad no- contesto Shaoran, y al ver la duda continuo- una vez mencionaste que cuando querías alejarte y estar sola venias aquí. Solo supe que te habías ido e inmediatamente pensé en este lugar.

Ella asintió sonriendo- gracias a eso estas aquí y…

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura.

-Mi papa- dijo al ver el número.

-Halo- dijo contestando- mucho mejor papa, gracias.

-¿Qué noticia?-

Shaoran vio como sus ojos se abrían en par y espero que lo que le haya dicho sea bueno.

Después vio como ella colgaba el teléfono y lo miraba sorprendido.

Tenía miedo de preguntar-

-El me dijo que…- comenzó Sakura.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con cautela.

-Puedo salvarme- dijo como si hasta ahorita comprendió lo que le había dicho- tengo que volver a la ciudad.

-Vámonos- dijo el levantándose y recogiendo junto a Sakura todas las cosas.

-Puedo operarme- conto Sakura- el doctor lo llamo y dijo que había esa opción.

El la abrazo y la mantuvo con el-

-Me alegra que sea así- le dijo él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fujikata estaba caminando por toda la casa.

Había una esperanza de que Sakura se salvara, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Escucho como un carro se parqueaba enfrente y vio como una sonriente Sakura entraba abrazada de Shaoran. Fue donde ella y la abrazo.

-Hija-

-Papa-

-Gracias Shaoran- dijo Fujikata viéndolo.

-No fue nada- contesto el- era lo que tenía que hacer.- sonrió a Sakura.

-Bueno partamos para el hospital- dijo Fujikata empujándolos afuera y cerrando la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya que todos los exámenes están normales, podemos realizar la operación mañana a las 8:00 am- explico el doctor.

-¿Mañana?- susurro Sakura.

-Es necesario hacerla lo más pronto posible- dijo el doctor.

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien- dijo Fujikata- mañana será.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se puso la bata del hospital y doblo su ropa a lado de la camilla en que estaba.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta.

-Pase- dijo.

Vio entrar a Shaoran.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Sakura señalando su bata y sentándose en la cama. Volteo a ver a la ventana mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas.

-No, no lo estas- dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella. La rodeo con sus brazos y a la acuno en su pecho- Ten fe pequeña. Todo saldrá bien.

Sakura asintió. Respiro profundo y se alejo de Shaoran.

-Voy a estar aquí siempre- dijo él.

Ella lo miro. Agarro la mano de él y lo jalo para que se acostara con ella en la camilla.

Él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la apoyo en sus hombros.

-Dentro de unas horas tu corazón va a trabajar correctamente y yo voy a estar esperándote aquí junto a tu papa- dijo Shaoran- te amo.

Sakura lo volteo a ver- tu siempre sabes que decirme.

-Es mi amor hablando- dijo él en tono de broma.

Sakura se rio. Se acerco a él y lo beso.

Tocaron la puerta.

Ambos se sentaron.

-Pase- dijo Sakura.

Fujikata entro junto a las enfermeras y el doctor.

-Hija- se acerco a ella- todo va a salir bien- la abrazo.

-Si papa- dijo ella- todo va a estar bien-

-Tenemos que preparar la paciente- dijo el doctor.

Fujikata le dio un beso a Sakura.

-Te quiero- dijo el papa-

-Te quiero- contesto Sakura mientras lo veía salir.

Shaoran le agarro la mano y la beso ahí. La iba a besar en los labios cuando se desvió y se acerco a su oído y dijo-

-Te amo. Recuerda eso. El otro beso te lo daré cuando salgas perfectamente de la operación-

Con eso la soltó.

-Te amo- dijo ella.

El asintió y salió.

-Vamos a ponerte la anestesia- dijo el doctor.

Sakura asintió y se acostó en la camilla mientras el doctor la inyectaba. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

-Papa, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran- pensó ella- están todos afuera apoyándome. Voy a salir bien. Mama- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Shaoran vio como sacaban a Sakura de la habitación en una camilla. Iba con los ojos cerrado. Se acerco a ella y le ato un lazo con dos "S" en el brazo.

-Me lo devuelves- susurro él en su oído- te amo.

Permitió que Fujikata se acercara y luego Tomoyo que estaba llorando profundamente. Eriol también se acerco.

Tomoyo se abrazo a Eriol sollozando cuando se llevaron a Sakura ya para la operación.

Sakura les había dicho la verdad a ellos el día de ayer después de que le dijeron lo de la operación.

Shaoran volteo a ver donde llevaban a Sakura.

-Señor, cuídala- dijo el antes de que cerraran las puertas del quirófano.

Una luz roja se prendió encima de la puerta del quirófano.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Ahora solo falta ver como sale la operación. ¡Mmmm! Bueno lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Pronto será el final, así que pendientes. **

**Muchas gracias en especial a: **

**Ashaki- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Shaoran es tan lindo, yo también quiero uno como él. El demuestra lo mucho que quiere a Sakura, cualquier chava se sentiría tan bien con un novio como él. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y espero muy pronto tu review. Adiós. **

**Lfanycka-¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Sakura sufrió mucho por su enfermedad se sentía tan triste, pero gracias a Shaoran, tan lindo, le dio un poco de esperanza. Ahora solo queda saber cómo salió la operación. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que también este. Espero muy pronto tu review. Adiós.**

**Cch.91226- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Tienes toda la razón porque muchas veces el hablar con alguien y sacar tus miedos ayuda a superarlo. Aislarse a sufrir no es nada bueno. Espero muy pronto tu review. Adiós.**

**Animegotica-17- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Ahora Sakura aprendió a confiar más en las personas que la rodean en especial en Shaoran. El la ayudo en un momento muy difícil para ella, significo un gran apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y espero muy pronto tu review. Adiós.**

**Any-¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Yo se que Shaoran es tan lindo, yo también quiero uno como él. Él le ayudo a superar el miedo que tenia, le sirvió de apoyo. Si Sakura sabe que todo va a cambiar, pero tal vez no pasa lo que todos creen. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y espero muy pronto tu review. Adiós.**

**Sasha Kinoli- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Shaoran es un amor, yo sé, es como el príncipe azul de Sakura. El siempre está ahí para cuando lo necesitan, es tan lindo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y espero muy pronto tu review. Adiós.**


	9. La cirugia

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

**La cirugía**

Tic tac, tic tac.

Los segundos pasaban dejando huellas. El sonido que hacia el reloj lo estaba volviendo loco.

3600 segundos, 60 minutos, 1 hora, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Sakura había entrado al quirófano.

Estaba seguro que faltaba unas cuantas horas más pero el tener que esperar para ver si alguien que querías se iba a salvar o no, no era muy atrayente.

Volvió a ver a las paredes de la clínica. Se grabo en su memoria cada parte de esa habitación. Las paredes blancas, el horrible olor a alcohol, la cruz roja encima de la puerta de la habitación contigua, y el desesperante dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Fujikata estaba sentado a algunos asientos de él, Tomoyo estaba siendo abrazado por Eriol a su lado, y el, estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, rogando que todo saliera bien.

Miro otra vez a la puerta. Dentro de ella estaba Sakura.

Se levanto, no podía estar sentado más tiempo. La sensación que sentía le apretaba el corazón, causando un dolor muy profundo.

Si la perdía.

No. Detuvo el carril de sus pensamientos. No podía pensar en eso.

No le gustaba estar en ese lugar, pero no podía estar en otro. El miedo que sentía dentro de sí era insoportable. La incertidumbre de saber si la persona que amas, va a salir bien, si va a tener algún efecto secundario, o si tal vez…

Rogo al cielo que no sucediera nada malo.

Sin Sakura, no sería nada.

Miro la puerta blanca, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Como deseaba tener una máquina del tiempo y poder evitar todo aquello.

Como deseaba quitarse todo el dolor que sentía dentro, no sentir como apretaban su corazón con una mano fría.

Deseaba poder estar el allí dentro, en vez de su dulce Sakura.

Evitar que ella pasara por eso, no importaba si él tenía que hacerlo, pero no ella, no su flor.

Shaoran suspiro.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Cálmate Shaoran, o vas a ser un zanjo en el suelo- dijo Tomoyo viendo como este caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Lo lamento- contesto el- pero es que ya llevan tres horas ahí, y en serio estoy desesperado.

Tomoyo se libero del abrazo de Eriol y se dirigió a donde estaba parado Shaoran.

-Recuerda que es una operación muy delicada- dijo Tomoyo- porque no vamos un momento afuera para respirar aire puro. Todos lo necesitamos.

Shaoran asintió.

Los tres salieron a un pequeño patio que había en el hospital.

Respiro profundo tratando de ahuyentar sus miedos. El iba a ser fuerte por él, por Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La presión cardiaca de Sakura comenzó a disminuir demasiado rápido. El doctor comenzó a tratar de evitar que se parara completamente.

-Rápido…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura veía todo oscuro. Corría para todos lados pero aun así, no hallaba la salida. Corrió y corrió, pero no había nadie más.

Su pecho se comenzó a obstruir y no podía respirar. Se sintió un poco mareada y sentía que le faltaba el aire. La cabeza le dolía mucho.

Cayó de rodillas.

De repente dejo de sentir el dolor, ya no sentía nada.

Entonces vio una luz blanca, tardo en acostumbrase a la claridad en medio de la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía ser cierto.

Frente a ella estaba su…mama.

Vio como ella le sonreía y sintió como su corazón volvió a palpitar. Sintió una calidez inundarla todo el cuerpo.

Todavía te queda mucho tiempo por ser feliz…- dijo Nadeshiko acariciándole la mejilla- tienes más fuerza en ti de lo que crees…

Y luego desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Mama- dijo Sakura antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir otra vez.

El doctor se paso una mano por la frente, un milagro había ocurrido.

-Eres especial Sakura Kinomoto- dijo antes de continuar.

&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran sentía que su mundo se había parado cuando vio al doctor salir de la sala de cirugía. El tiempo se detuvo.

Todos se pararon y lo miraron expectante.

El los vio a todos, y luego dijo:

-La operación ha sido todo un éxito- sonrió.

Shaoran sintió que le quitaron al mundo de sus hombros y pudo sonreír después de horas de angustia y preocupación.

Todos se pusieron a celebrar.

-Pero…- dijo el doctor.

Todos pararon.

-Solo queda ver que tal responde la paciente a la cirugía- continuo- las siguientes 24 horas serán criticas. Se sabrá si la cirugía realmente funciono.

Asintieron.

-En este momento, llevaran a la paciente a una habitación de cuidados intensivos- comunico.

-¿Podemos verla?- pregunto Shaoran.

El doctor pensó durante un momento y luego asintió.

-pero solo una persona a la vez-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura entre la suyas y la beso suavemente.

El la miro. Ella no se había despertado todavía.

Vio como sus parpados cubrían los ojos esmeraldas que ella tenía, los cuales eran capaces de iluminarle el día. Su cara no tenía esa sonrisa tan característica de ella. Se notaba lo pálida que estaba, y como extrañaba el sonrojo que aparecía cada vez que decía algo para molestarla, se veía tan linda.

Además todos esos aparatos que salían del cuerpo de ella no le gustaban mucho. Uno le ayudaba a respirar, otro media los latidos de su corazón.

Miro la pantalla del ------

Ella estaba viva, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Ahora solo faltaba que la operación funcionara., y para eso tendría Sakura que despertar.

Lo cual ahora le comenzaba a afectar porque habían pasado cinco horas desde la operación y ella no había despertado.

Cada hora un doctor la iba a revisar, y siempre decían lo mismo.

-Su corazón late lo suficiente pero no lo adecuado. Tendremos que esperar más-

Esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Pronto se volvería loco si continuaba con la espera.

-Como quisiera darte todas mis fuerzas, Saku- dijo el- para que ya no tuvieras que luchar.

Le acaricio la mejilla que estaba un poco helada.

-pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer es estar aquí contigo. Darte todo mi amor- continuo él mientras se acercaba a ella- para que le diera fuerza a tu corazón-

Termino de desaparecer la distancia que lo separaban de sus labios, y la beso. Entrego en ese beso todo el amor, y los sentimientos que sentía por ella, tratando de darle todo, absolutamente todo.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más rápido.

El se separo de ella.

A esperar.

Suspiro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Shaoran se sentó en la silla a lado de la camilla. Ya había pasados doce horas y Sakura no había despertado.

Un dedo de la mano de Sakura se movió, pero paso desapercibida por Shaoran que miraba su rostro. Unos segundos después Sakura movió su labio.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran tratando de creer que no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada- Sakura, mi amor.

Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo ya más seguro- No, no muevas la cabeza, amor.

Él le tomo el rostro entre las manos.

Poco a poco los ojos se fueron abriendo, y Shaoran pudo ver sus esmeraldas, por primera vez en días.

-Shaoran…- susurro Sakura

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¡Lo siento tanto, sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar este capítulo! Es que justo cuando lo comencé a escribir, comencé mi primer periodo en la Universidad. En serio lo lamento, pero en recompensa la próxima semana actualizare el Final de la Historia. Va a estar llenos de cosas románticas. Si quieren que le sume algo al final de la historia, manden su sugerencias en un review y yo tratare de ponerlas en el capitulo. Espero que les haya este capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias en especial a: **

**Ashaki- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo también adoro a Shaoran, es tan lindo. ¡Ya quisiera yo existiera uno como él! Bueno y ¿qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Shaoran se comporto como el caballero que es. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta pronto. **

**Any- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. En las situaciones difíciles necesitamos de mucho apoyo para poder seguir adelante y Shaoran fue un gran apoyo para ella. ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Y si ya se acerca el final. Hasta pronto.**

**Sakura-chan 94- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te gusta la historia, es muy amable de tu parte decirlo, y si, cuando yo lo estaba escribiendo los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas también, porque lo que está pasando Sakura no era nada fácil. ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta pronto.**

**Kmybelu 16- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te gusta la historia que escribo, me encanta escribir y espero que eso se note en mis historias. A mí también me sucede a veces que estoy tanto en una historia que ni me doy cuenta cuando ya se acaba el capitulo. ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta pronto.**

**Sasha Kinoli- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, Shaoran se comporto tan lindo. Cualquier chica desearía un novio como él. Shaoran fue un gran apoyo para Sakura y gracias a eso ella tuvo la fuerza de seguir adelante. ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta pronto.**

**Lfanycka- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Mientras escribía yo el capitulo también se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta pronto.**

**Luniitha- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te gusta la historia, a mí también me gusta escribir esta historia. Shaoran fue un gran apoyo para Sakura, y él, como dijiste, tiene razón, la esperanza es lo último que muere. ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta pronto.**


	10. El Final

**La Fuerza del Corazón**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de la historia….

**El Final**

**Una Semana Después**

-Pero yo puedo- renegó Sakura mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Shaoran se rio.

-Yo sé, amor, pero el doctor dijo que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo, eso incluye bajar las escaleras-

Sakura hizo un puchero.

-No- dijo Shaoran mientras la bajaba y la recostaba en un sofá. Fue a traer la silla de rueda y la coloco al lado de donde estaba Sakura. – nada de esfuerzo.

Sakura se rio, moviendo sus hombros en signos de derrota.- algún día te voy a vencer.

-Nunca en este vida, amor- se rio él cuando se sentó a su lado y la acerco a él.

Ella se acostó en su hombro. Sonriendo.

El la miro, y pensó que el también debe tener esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Debía parecer un tonto con esa sonrisa tan grande, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz de que Sakura se haya curado, haya salido bien de la operación sin ningún efecto secundario. Cuando se despertó se sintió…, no podría describir como se sintió al ver que ella estaba bien. Después el doctor la reviso y le dijo que todo estaba perfecto. Que su corazón estaba excelente, y que no había ningún efecto adverso. Hace dos días le habían dado de alta con la condición de que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Así que le dieron una silla de rueda, y todos la ayudaban para que no hiciera nada.

-Shaoran-

La voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?-

-¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste callado- dijo ella viéndolo.

El se rio- nada, solo recordaba el día de tu cirugía, pero olvidémonos de eso. Ahora estas bien, a salvo, y eso es lo que importa.

Ella asintió y se abrazo más fuerte a él.

-Tenía miedo- comenzó a decir Sakura- pero ustedes me dieron la fuerza para no rendirme.

Miro para arriba y le dio un beso.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shaoran- no tienes nada que agradecer. Yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

-Lo sé- aseguro Sakura- siempre estarás para mí.

Se acostó en su hombro y lucho porque sus parpados no se cerraran.

-Tienes que dormir- dijo Shaoran sabiendo que tenia sueño debido a la medicina que tomaba. Intento levantarse, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-No, por favor-

-Pero el doctor dijo que tenías que descansar-

-Shaoran, si voy otra vez a mi habitación me vuelvo loca, no puedo pasar todo el día ahí- suplico Sakura- quédate aquí.

El suspiro- está bien.

Ella celebro- te gane- dijo cuando se acostó en su hombro otra vez.

El se rio.

-Solo por esta vez-

Ella asintió y sintió cuando el brazo de Shaoran la acercaba y la acomodaba mejor.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura y vio que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Dulce sueño, mi princesa…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Días después **

-Yo puedo ya- dijo Sakura cuando vio como Shaoran se acercaba para intentar ayudarla.

Fujikata se rio.

-Si Shaoran, ella tiene razón- dijo el papa con su habitual sonrisa.

Shaoran vio preocupado a Sakura.

-El doctor dijo que ya podía caminar- dijo ella mientras ponía los pies en el piso, y se apoyaba en la agarradera para levantarse poco a poco. Se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos. De repente se sintió un poco mareada.

Al instante Shaoran estaba a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Si, Shaoran, no te preocupes- dijo ella sonriendo- es normal, dijo el doctor, que sienta algunos mareos.

Shaoran asintió y poco a poco la fue soltando.

Sakura camino el resto del camino hasta donde ellos estaban.

Puso una pose y dijo:

-Ya estoy bien-

Los dos hombres se rieron.

-Bueno, voy a ir a preparar el almuerzo- dijo Fujikata abrazando a Sakura- para que comamos todos.

Ambos asintieron.

Shaoran agarro de la mano a Sakura.

Ella lo quedo viendo.

-Es solo por si necesitas apoyo- contesto el.

Sakura se rio.

Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El se rio.- Para nada señorita- le tomo con cariño el rostro y se acerco a ella, y le dio un dulce beso.

Sakura sintió fuegos artificiales en su cabeza. Cada beso de Shaoran era tan dulce y diferente de los demás.

-Te amo- dijo ella cuando se separaron.

-Te amo, yo también- le dijo el al volver a unir sus labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sakura no corras- dijo Shaoran cuando la sujeto de la mano para pararla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello.

Shaoran la quedo viendo. Se quedo sin palabras. Estaba bellísima. El sol de la tarde hacia que su piel tuviera como un brillo alrededor, el cabello estaba libre movido por el viento, y la cara poseía una paz que parecía angelical.

-¿Shaoran?- pregunto ella al ver que no contestaba, abrió los ojos-

-Estas hermosa- dijo él.

Un dulce sonrojo llego a sus mejillas.

Él le acaricio la mejilla.

-No hagas tanto ejercicio que todavía estas en recuperación- dijo el- por mi ¿Si?

-Está bien- acepto Sakura- pero demos un paseo por el parque antes de regresar-

Shaoran la miro dudando.

-Por favor, es el primer día que salgo de casa y solo quiero respirar algo de aire- un lindo puchero apareció en su cara.

Shaoran se rindió.

-Un paseo- dijo el firme.

-Si señor- contesto Sakura haciendo el saludo militar, y después comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

El la acompaño en su risa.

Agarro su mano y pasearon juntos por el parque, disfrutando el poder estar con la persona que amas.

Shaoran sonrió al recordar que fecha era el día siguiente, y la sorpresa que tenía preparada para su queridísima novia.

Sakura miro la cara de Shaoran y supo que algo escondía.

-¿Shaoran?-

El la miro.

Sakura levanto las cejas en forma de pregunta.

El se rio.

-Te adoro, mi amor- le dio un beso en la frente y la jalo para que terminaran su paseo, ya mañana se enteraría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura abrió los ojos. Miro su habitación, su escritorio con su mochila, y cuadernos, su armario, la foto de sus padres. Sonrió. Hace algunas semanas pensó que no volvería a ver eso nunca más, que no podría estar ahí, pero con la mano se quito la lágrima que cayó. Gracias a Dios, ella estaba ahí. Podía vivir más de lo que ella había creído, podía escuchar a su papa cocinando el desayuno abajo mientras escuchaba el radio, podía ver a Shaoran, pasar con el nuevo día, y en especial ese día, era su aniversario. Dos meses había sido novia de el, y había sido los más felices, bueno excepto por el tema de su enfermedad y de la cirugía, pero había estado con su familia y con Shaoran, y estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Se levanto dando gracias a Dios por permitirle vivir un nuevo día, para simplemente vivir.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, su papa la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, hija- dijo sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Buenos días- contesto ella.

Sakura termino su desayuno mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo, papa?- pregunto.

-Nada, hija- dijo el- pero ven tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde llegaba a su fin, y la oscuridad comenzaba a llenar todo. La luna brillaba alta en el cielo junto a millones de estrellas que iluminaban la noche.

Sakura se estaba terminando de colocar un sujetador en un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

Había recibido un mensaje de Shaoran que pasaría por ella a las siete, y para eso solo faltaban unos minutos.

Sonrió al recordar lo que había hecho el.

Antes de que su papa la acompañara al hospital para la cita con el doctor, llego una rosa roja con una nota de Shaoran, que decía que la quería y que le tenía una sorpresa en la noche, que todo iba a estar muy bien con el doctor.

Después de que regreso de su cita encontró otra rosa, pero esta de color amarillo. La nota decía a qué hora la iba a pasar recogiendo.

Ahora se encontraba vestida, lista para ver a su príncipe azul, bueno, en este caso verde.

Tocaron el timbre, y los nervios comenzaron apoderarse de ella. Respiro hondo, agarro su bolso y bajo.

Shaoran la esperaba con un ramo de rosas rojas.

Lagrimas querían formarse en sus ojos al verlo, estaba tan guapo, con su traje de chaqueta.

Cuando puso las rosas en agua, subió al carro de Shaoran.

El entro, después de abrirle la puerta a ella, la quedo viendo y sonrió.

Se sentía tan afortunado por tenerla, estaba tan hermosa con su vestido rosado, y esa sonrisa tan bella. Se acerco a ella y la beso despacio y con ternura.

-Estas hermosa- le dijo-

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ese gesto le pareció de lo más dulce a Shaoran.

-Tu estas muy guapo, también- contesto ella sonriendo.

La sonrisa de ella podía iluminar su mundo entero. Se coloco el cinturón y arranco el carro.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Sakura.

-Es una sorpresa-

-Por favor- suplico ella poniendo cara de perrito-

El negó la cabeza sin verla porque sabía que si lo hacia lo iba a convencer.

Sakura hizo un puchero, pero sonrió, disfrutando de su compañía. Sintió como Shaoran agarraba su mano y la besaba. Ella se sintió tan feliz, y sujeto esa mano junto a ella.

Cuando pararon el carro, ella trato de ver donde estaba pero había mucha oscuridad.

Sintió cuando le puso algo en los ojos, y volteo a ver a Shaoran.

-Es para no arruinar la sorpresa- mientras ataba la venda, y la ayudaba a bajar del carro.

La agarro entre sus brazos y Sakura emitió un gritito de sorpresa. El se rio.

Sakura sintió como subía y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Cuando él la coloco en el suelo y le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos, no pudo creer donde estaba. Estaban en la Torre de Tomoeda, el lugar más alto, en el último piso. Shaoran tenía una mesa para dos, y estaba repleto de velas. Había una suave música que se escuchaba en el fondo. Sakura miro con los ojos abiertos el paisaje que tenia frente a sí, toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, estaba alumbrada y se veía algo tan especial.

Se volteo y miro a Shaoran con ojos brillantes.

Shaoran supo que había valido todo el esfuerzo, solo por ver la sonrisa de Sakura, y el modo en que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, era un brillo tan especial.

Ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso que trataba de demostrar todo el amor que ella sentía.

Cuando se separo de el trato de agradecerle pero el silencio sus palabras con su dedo.

-Lo hice porque te amo- contesto- la cena se enfría.

Sakura asintió emocionada. La cena fue deliciosa y Sakura se divirtió tanto.

Cuando terminaron de cenar con una sonrisa, Sakura saco de su bolso un paquete y se lo dio a Shaoran.

El la miro con dudas y ella sonrió.

-Ábrelo- le dijo.

Él lo hizo ya adentro se encontró con una especie de pincel, y una como pico. El sonrió al reconocer.

-No fue fácil encontrarlo- explico Sakura al ver como sonreía- pero tener un papa arqueólogo tiene sus ventajas.

Shaoran recordó la vez que él le había dicho que su mayor sueño era convertirse en un arqueólogo, le interesaba mucho la historia, y Sakura, tan especial, le había conseguido unos instrumentos que se usaban en la arqueología. No debió ser nada sencillo conseguirlo, estaba seguro. Sintió una calidez al leer la nota, que decía, **"para que cumplas tu sueño"**.

-Gracias- dijo el levantándose-

Ella lo beso antes de que continuara con su agradecimiento-

-Lo hice porque te amo- repitió sus palabras.

El sonrió. La hizo levantarse y dijo que mirara al cielo.

Ella lo miro extrañada pero asintió. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, y la luna llena iluminaba la noche y… algo la sorprendió al iluminar todo. Había fuegos artificiales llenando el cielo.

Sakura miro a Shaoran, que tenía una caja frente a ella.

-Tu regalo-

Ella abrió su paquete y encontró dos anillos de plata iguales, cada uno con dos "S".

Shaoran agarro un anillo y dijo-

-Estos son anillos de promesa- explico- la promesa de que mi amor durara una eternidad, eres la única que me conoce tal como soy, conoces mis sueños y debilidades, la única que me siempre me escuchas y me apoyas en todo- le agarro la mano y coloco el anillo en su dedo- porque te amo, simplemente, te amo.

Sakura tenía lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo, te prometo amarte siempre, porque tu fuiste, eres, y serás siempre la **fuerza de mi corazón**, que me apoyaste y alentaste en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, porque te amo, simplemente te amo- contesto ella mientras le ponía a él su anillo.

Mientras un fuego artificial formaba un corazón en el cielo y bajo la luz de la luna sellaron su promesa con un beso de amor…

_Porque el amor es el motor del mundo, es el que nos lleva a hacer cosas inexplicables por las personas que amamos, el que nos lleva a incluso sacrificarnos por la felicidad de esas personas, ya que el amor es la __**fuerza del corazón**__ más potente…_

**EL FIN**

**¡Hola! Por fin el tan esperado final. Me ha encantado escribir está historia, disfrute bastante al hacerla. Me encanto este capítulo, sobre todo escribirlo y después leerlo. He terminado, ¿tan pronto? Es broma. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero leer sus reviews muy pronto. También quiero aprovechar para anunciar que dentro de poco estaré poniendo mi PRIMER oneshot de Sakura y Shaoran. Muy pronto, así que estén pendientes. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en esta historia, que me tuvieron paciencia, en especial a las que con su lindos comentarios me animaron ¡Gracias!, pero también a todas que agregaron esta historia a su favorita o a alerts. También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que aunque no me dejaron un review leyeron la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Sin todos ustedes no lo hubiera logrado. **

**Kesiichan- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Shaoran es tan lindo! Yo sé. Él le demuestra cada vez que puede el amor que siente por Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado el final también, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. **

**Sasha Kinoli- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Es cierto que cuando uno tiene a alguien que lo apoya siempre, uno puede afrontar la situación que se venga por mas difícil que sea, el hecho de que tenga a alguien facilita las cosas. Si, Shaoran es un amor. Espero que te haya gustado el final también, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. **

**Sakura-chan94- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Debe ser horrible ver a la persona que mas quieres sufriendo, no debe ser agradable, debió sufrir bastante, como tú dices, Shaoran cuando supo lo de Sakura, pero juntos lograron vencerlo. Espero que te haya gustado el final también, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. **

**Ashaki- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, a mí con mis exámenes casi ni me quedo tiempo de escribir, así que no hay problema, con que me hayas dejado tu comentario es más que suficiente. Espero que te haya gustado el final también, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. **

**CCH.91226- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! La parte de Nadeshiko, fue casi lo mismo en el capitulo, en que Sakura atrapaba a tormenta y estaba muy enferma, y que utilizo a Espejo. Me pareció lindo ponerla. Espero que te haya gustado el final también, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego.**

**Any- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Debió ser un susto de muerte para Shaoran cuando se entero que Sakura podía morir, y no solo para él, sino para todos los que la quieren. La parte de la mama, si me pareció muy lindo, que todos tenemos siempre un ángel de la guarda. Espero que te haya gustado el final también, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. **

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS! ME DESPIDO, ADAZU.**


End file.
